Oculto como un pecado
by RonxHermsever
Summary: "Desde el comienzo de este amor, tuve miedo de su final". Él no debería mirarla de esa forma, no era sano ni normal. Porque un amor en secreto como este puede complicarlo todo con el paso de los años. ¿Es mejor guardar las apariencias o atenerse a las consecuencias? D/H & R/H
1. Todo por ella

**Hola! Si has leído mis historias anteriores olvida todo y bienvenido otra vez. Si eres nuevo, te invito a conocerme. Esta historia fue un reto, un dilema, una lucha en mi cabeza, un ¿qué pasa sí…? Y luego de poner la primera frase, se dio tan naturalmente que tuve real miedo del resultado, de su final. De quien sería feliz en la última línea, si el escritor o de quien se escribe…**

 **La historia ya está casi terminada, fue un loco impulso de fin de semana, como muchos otros que he tenido y no he decidido subir. Esta historia marca un antes y un después, es mi primer pseudo dramione, algo que he renegado por tanto… pero he tratado de dejar mi zona confort y experimentar en este fic. No me juzguen, le he dado vueltas por horas. Y bueno, a modo de advertencia puedo decir que será tortuoso leer la angustia que provoca ese amor que debe ocultarse (De eso algo sé, he tenido experiencia)**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Todo por ella**

- _Hermione y Cormac estaban follando en el armario de Filch._

Él dejo su lápiz al lado de su cuaderno y se dedicó a escuchar el cotilleo que se armaba al otro lado del estante en la biblioteca.

- _¡Estás bromeando!_

 _-Yo misma la vi salir arreglándose la falda ¡Será puta! Deja que Cormac le abra las piernas en cualquier lugar._

 _-Bueno, es Cormac ¿no? Yo lamería chocolate en su pecho._

 _-Tienes razón, Cormac es todo un sueño. Pero tampoco le dejaría follarme en ese lugar, es bastante poco higiénico ¿no?_

 _-¿Crees que el higiene importe cuando tienes al chico más guapo empujando dentro de ti?_

Soltaron risitas tontas y Draco apretó los puños.

 _-¡No sé qué ve en ella! ¿Te acuerdas como era cuando llegó? ¡Y su hermano! ¿No lo encuentras extraño? No habla con casi nadie, encuentra que todos son inferiores._

 _-Es millonario ¿no? Por otro lado no creo que sepa lo que hace su hermana._

 _-Vamos ¡No está ciego ni sordo! Cormac la trato como una perra cuando le dejo y ahora han vuelto. Él debe saber en que anda ella._

Las jóvenes se rieron otra vez.

 _-Las calladitas son las peores, me gustaría saber que dice McGonagall cuando sepa que su estudiante estrella es una zorra._

Draco recogió sus cosas y se marchó a los laboratorios totalmente cabreado de tener que escuchar por segunda vez en el día la gran hazaña de su hermana en el colegio.

00

-Hermione ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no Draco, voy a salir.

La sujeto del brazo y la obligo a meterse otra vez a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Puedes explicarme ¿Por qué volviste con Cormac después de todo lo que paso?

-No he vuelto con Cormac.

-Entonces, dime ¿Con quién vas a salir?

-Harry me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en matemáticas.

-¡No mientas! Ni siquiera le hablas a Potter, ¿Vas a la casa de Cormac?

-¡No!

-Lo has negado demasiado rápido. No soy estúpido ¿sabes? En cualquier minuto nuestros padres sabrán lo que estás haciendo.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Cormac te llamo puta delante de todo el colegio ¡No seas idiota! Todos comentan sobre ti, no puedo tolerar…

-Lo que haga yo no tiene que importarte.

-Me importa, no puedo evitarlo. Hermione abre los ojos, Cormac está jugando contigo.

-Draco, déjame en paz. Salir con él es lo que quiero hacer y ni tú ni nadie podrán prohibirlo.

-Anda, compórtate como una idiota Hermione. Que yo no voy a recoger tus pedazos rotos.

-Nunca te he pedido recogerlos.-dijo la castaña antes de levantarse de la cama y salir por la puerta dando un portazo.

-Sin embargo siempre lo hago.- dijo para si mismo.

00

-Entonces Cormac.- dijo su padre luego de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.- ¿Cuáles son tus planes después de salir del colegio?

-Papá, no es necesario…

-Solo le estoy preguntando a tu novio Hermione que hará con su vida.

-Iré a la universidad en Surrey.

-Surrey, está algo lejos.

-Sí, pero mi madre quiere que comparta con mi padre. Él vive ahí.

Draco les escuchaba interactuar sin opinar nada, estaba concentrado en Hermione, en cómo se conformaba con algo tan poco como lo era Cormac, cuando él era capaz de dar _todo por ella_ **.**

* * *

 **Heyyyy! gracias por leer! Déjame saber que piensas. Actualizare en breve, pero claro siempre es bueno leer un comentario antes de hacerlo :)**


	2. El pecado está en los ojos

_**Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni Tom Felton ni Rupert Grint salen conmigo :(**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: El pecado está en los ojos.**

-Tu hermana es una puta.

La voz grave de ese rubio sin cerebro le hizo girarse enseguida después de cerrar su casillero de un golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, tu hermana es una puta.

-¡Retira lo dicho ahora mismo!.- le enfrento.

-Todos lo saben, no hace un mes desde la última vez que follamos en mi casa y ahora anda toda sonrisas con ese otro patán.

-¡Deja en paz a Hermione! Ustedes ya no están juntos.

-No quiero revolcarme otra vez con esa perra, ni siquiera era…

Estrello un golpe en la mandíbula del sujeto, aun lamentando el dolor en su mano, no se dio cuenta como un golpe venia directo a su ojo derecho.

-¡Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo idiota!

Cayó al suelo de un solo golpe.

-Si se trata de mi hermana, voy a defenderla siempre.- grito desde el piso.

-¡Ustedes no son…!

-¡Cormac!.- la voz de Ronald Weasley apareciendo desde el otro lado del pasillo lo hizo volver la cabeza.- ¡Déjalo en paz!

-Eres igual que esa puta, necesitando de alguien que te defienda…- dijo en voz baja, pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Weasley que era mucho más grande que él lo sujeto de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estrello con fuerza en los casillero provocando un ruido sordo.

-Vuelve a acercarte a Hermione o Draco y te la verás conmigo. Y tú sabes que conmigo no te ira bien.

Cormac cayó al suelo y dándole una última mirada a él se marchó.

-¿Estás bien?

Weasley estiro su mano para levantarlo, pero él la rechazo.

-Lo tenía todo controlado.- mintió.- No es la primera vez que me enfrento a Cormac.

-Hermione me lo ha dicho, pero ¿sabes? Creo que ahora realmente no volverá a molestarlos.

Apretó los dientes y cogiendo su mochila comenzó a caminar.

-De nada, por cierto.- le dijo Weasley siguiendo sus pasos.

-Sí lo que quieres es ganar puntos con Hermione a través de mí, estás muy equivocado.

-Escucha, solo lo hice porque sé cuánto le molesta a ella que te metas en problemas por su culpa.

-Bueno, tú merodeándola no está ayudando mucho.

Desde que esa estúpida comadreja se había convertido en la sombra de su hermana, los comentarios y las palabras a ella no habían cesado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Nada, déjame en paz.

Camino a los laboratorios de química para buscar algo de hielo en los congeladores donde almacenaban cosas que necesitan refrigerarse, pensando irónicamente como la vida de ellos dos había cambiado tan drásticamente al llegar a este pueblecito lleno de pueblerinos insípidos sin clase.

Hermione era solo de él y ningún idiota de pueblo la iba a apartar de su lado.

Ninguno.

00

-Supe que has estado estudiando mucho con Pansy.- dijo Hermione apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Joder! Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-Estudiaba cálculo.

Draco guardo la leche y paso al lado de ella sin mirarla en aquel delgado camisón.

-No me ignores.- pidió ella siguiéndole por la escalera.- Draco, quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, no me he comportado como la mejor hermana ¿verdad?

Hermana…

-Déjame en paz.- pidió perdiendo la paciencia.- No quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Buenas noches.

00

Escucho como Hermione lloraba en su habitación y decidió tocar la puerta, le partía el corazón verla llorar de esa manera.

-Draco vete.

Hizo caso omiso e ingreso a la habitación de la castaña llevando un vaso con agua para que ella bebiera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo un poco triste, hoy fue un mal día.

-Escuché que Brown esparció rumores de ti a la hora de almuerzo

-Sí, así fue.

-Hermione, debes alejarte de ese maldito.

-Draco, Ron es solo mi amigo ¿sabes? Hacer esta obra con él, contar con su apoyo ha sido fundamental para mí. Bueno, él y su grupo de inadaptados.

-No entiendo cómo puedes juntarte con la escoria del colegio. Todos esos drogadictos y borrachos no están a nuestra altura.

-No quiero que mis padres se enteren de esto… Ya me basta con que todos comenten lo fácil que soy en el colegio.

-¿Por acostarte con tu novio? Solo te adelantaste a algunos.

-Bueno, cometí el error de fijarme en un idiota.

-Siempre te fijas en idiotas y de hecho estoy seguro quien será el siguiente idiota en tu vida.

-Draco, no hables así de Ron. Él es diferente.

-Un delincuente juvenil, el matón del colegio ¡Incluso Cormac le teme!

-Es un buen arquero y tiene otras cuantas buenas cosas, solo hay que ganarse su confianza para descubrir todos sus secretos. Qué lo suspendieran por beber en el baño y llegará a actuar en la obra fue cosa del destino.

-¿te estás enrollando con él?

-No… no creo que eso ocurra.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡uf! Que alivió… al menos una buena noticia hoy.

-¡Draco! Es solo…- la vio morderse el labio de esa forma tan inocente.- Creo que debí seguir tus consejos cuando me advertiste sobre Cormac, ahora que terminamos todo el colegio habla a mi espalda y nadie, ni siquiera Ron que me defiende se fijaría en mí.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos irnos de aquí y volver a Bristol a nuestro antiguo colegio, con gente como nosotros. No con estos insípidos pueblerinos.

-Papá y mamá están cómodos aquí.

-¡y me vale! Yo estoy preocupado por ti Hermione, solo tú me importas.

-Estaré bien lo prometo, ya se acerca el verano y los días están hermosos. Eso siempre me anima, así tal vez logré…

-Hermione ¿Te gusta Weasley?

-¡No lo sé! Soy una montaña rusa de emociones con todo esto de la obra y los ensayos… quizás solo este confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?

-¿Hacerme qué?

-Torturarte con estos sujetos que no valen la pena. Es como si no pudieras ver lo hermosa que eres.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa?

-Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.- se detuvo al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba de exponer sus sentimientos que solo debían mantenerse en secreto.- Además tienes clase.

-Valoro mucho tus palabras. Escucha, sé que estuvimos algo distantes mientras salía con Cormac, pero siempre estuviste presente para mí. Te quiero Draco.

Ella lo abrazo con cariño.

-También te quiero Hermione.

Sintió los senos de la chica contra su pecho y sujeto su cintura para no apartarla. ¿Por qué la mujer más hermosa y la que más le importaba en el mundo estaba fuera de su alcance?

-Ahora descansa, has tenido un mal día.

-Gracias por escucharme.

Se fue a su habitación y enseguida miro el álbum de fotos de ellos dos hasta la fecha… Era su linda hermana, y tenía que amarla como tal, no desearla de aquella manera pecaminosa. Debía apartar la mirada de ella, porque después de todo _el pecado está en los ojos_.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Migajas

**Declaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR y los tipos de las WB, no he ganado ni un knut con este trabajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Migajas**

 **00**

¿En qué momento ella dejo de ser la pequeña niña con la que compartía juguetes para convertirse en su atractiva tentación?

La miro nuevamente remojándose los labios al ver como ella leía tranquilamente un libro sobre el sofá despreocupada de todo. La vio fruncir el ceño antes de dar vuelta la página totalmente absorta de la lectura.

-Hermione, Ron te busca.- la voz de su padre resonó en sus oídos, pero él no aparto la mirada de ella, estaba cautivado por sus labios.

-¿Draco estás bien?.- pregunto ella mirándole por primera vez.- Pareces… no sé… ¿en alerta?

-No es nada. Estoy bien.

La vio abandonar el libro para volver más tarde con el pelirrojo de la mano.

-¿Qué hay colega?

-Hola.- saludo sin ánimos al sujeto.

-Ron quiere que vayamos a nadar al rio ¿Quieres venir?

-Tienes una piscina en tu patio si no te has dado cuenta.

-No necesitas ser antipático.- dijo ella pasando por su lado para tomar el libro en sus manos.

-¿De ratones y hombres?.- pregunto Weasley con una sonrisa luego de quitarle el libro de las manos.- tú sabes cómo conquistar a un hombre ¿no? Es mi libro favorito.

La vio sonrojarse furiosamente y él no entendía que le veía a ese sujeto tan simplón y sin modales.

-Iré con ustedes, no les molesta ¿verdad?.- dijo rompiendo la ensoñación de los enamorados.

-No, para nada.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Subiré a cambiarme y nos vemos.

Aprovecho que ella saliera para mirar a Weasley fijamente.

-Controla tus manos frente a mis ojos, no te olvides que soy su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco insinúes como si con Hermione estuviésemos follando ¿no?.

-No seas mal hablado, ella es…

-Tu hermana, lo entiendo. Pero no me trates como si yo me aprovechara de ella o de su fragilidad. Lo que siento por Hermione es fuerte y no quiero arruinarlo por una calentura.

Weasley era directo con las palabras.

-Espero que sepas controlar tus impulsos con ella, Hermione merece ser tratada como una reina.

-Lo tengo claro.

Se dieron una última mirada desafiante antes de que él subiera a cambiarse.

00

-Draco ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

-Se quedó enseñándole cálculo a Weasley en la biblioteca.

-Con Narcisa vamos a comer fuera ¿Quieres venir? Llevas toda la tarde encerrado en medio de esos libros. Realmente quería hijos aplicados, pero ustedes se han ido al extremo, deberías salir más.

-Papá, déjalo.

-Si Hermione llega y quiere unirse a nosotros es bienvenida.

-Sé lo diré.- respondió indiferente.

-Draco, si esta actitud que estás tomando es por alguna chica, quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para darte consejos. No soy el mejor conquistador, pero…

-No quiero escuchar.- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-Recordaré que tenemos una charla pendiente.

Eran las nueve en punto y Hermione seguía sin dar señales. De pronto el ruido de una motocicleta lo alerto y se asomó a la ventana para ver como su ella se despedía de Weasley y entraba a la casa.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se llevó un gran susto al ver toda su ropa revolcada y su cabello enmarañado tenía pequeñas hojas y ramitas secas y se quitaba los zapatos para subir sin hacer ruido.

-¿qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

-¡Draco!.- se llevó una mano al pecho.- Estoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? ¡La biblioteca cierra a las siete y media!

La vio morderse el labio.

-Estaba con Ron.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué vienes toda sucia?

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

-Fuera, han salido a comer.

-¡Qué alivio!, pensé… que estaría castigada otra vez.

-¿Sabes? Nuestros padres tienen realmente mucha paciencia, pero tú te estás encargando de saturarlos.

Subieron las escaleras juntos y ella le invitó a entrar a su habitación.

-Draco, tú eres mi hermano…

-Y soy tu amigo también.

Ella volvió a morderse el labio y él se acercó a quitarle las hojas del cabello que se veía enredado.

-Yo estuve con Ron…

-Ya me dijiste eso.

-Hay un pequeño claro en el bosque, aquél que está a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

-¿fuiste ahí con él?

Ella estaba nerviosa.

-Draco… vas a enojarte conmigo si te lo digo.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto con los dientes apretados casi adivinando lo que ella trataba de ocultar.- ¿Dejaste que te folle en medio del bosque?

No puedo evitar enojarse al darse cuenta como ella se entregaba a Weasley.

-¡Draco!

-¿Vas a negarlo? ¡Es bastante obvio ¿no?.- dijo inspeccionándola con la mirada.- Vienes dos horas más tarde de lo permitido, con el vestido medio descocido y sucio, el cabello lleno de hojas. ¿Vas a negarlo?

-¡No, no voy a negarlo! Pero esto no trata de follar, es más que eso… es hacer el amor.

No pudo evitar, soltar una carcajada al escucharla. ¿Cómo era tan idiota?

-Y después lloras cuando las personas hablan detrás de ti ¿no?

-Draco, esto nadie lo sabrá, confió en ti porque eres mi hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a actuar de esta forma? ¡Mírate! No sé quién eres.

-No te enojes conmigo por favor. Quiero que sepas que ni yo estoy segura de cómo llegamos a una situación tan comprometedora, estábamos viendo la puesta de sol y de pronto comenzamos a besarnos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

-Tú sí que sabes escoger las primeras veces.

Ella ignoro el comentario y se sentó sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas.

-Ron había llevado una manta para sentarnos y todo se dio de forma tan suave y natural que no podía dejar de llorar cuando terminamos.

-Ese desgraciado ¿Te hizo llorar?

-De amor… Draco, ahora entiendo por qué le llaman hacer el amor.

Esa sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro le daba ganas de borrarla. Su corazón latía con tristeza al escuchar como ella se sinceraba para compartir sus experiencias amorosas con él, solo con él.

-Draco eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo ella abrazándolo, pero él seguía estático.

-¿Usaste protección?

-Sí… además, luego de lo que paso con Cormac he tenido una charla sincera con mamá. Ella estaba decepciona en parte, porque no es agradable para nadie enterarse que su hija es sexualmente activa y menos con alguien como él. Me llevo al ginecólogo en verano y estoy tomando la píldora.

-¿Dices que mamá sabía que en cualquier minuto podrías coger con Weasley?.

-Era una probabilidad, de verdad lleve las cosas con calma esta vez. Con Ron llevamos seis meses de relación y ambos estábamos seguros de lo que hacíamos, ahora que miro hacia atrás me gustaría que mi primera vez hubiera sido de esta manera, Ron me trato de manera tan dulce y apasionada.

-Pues me alegro por ti.- dijo con evidente resentimiento.

-No sientas celos.- dijo ella enseguida sujetando su mano.

-¿Por qué debería estar celoso?.- pregunto enseguida tensándose. Alarmado por si ella descubría sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que por el bien de todos, debían guardarse en su corazón.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien a quien ames para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que debería estar celoso por qué te has follado a dos novios en menos de un año?

-¿Qué?.- ella aparto su mano.

-Con Cormac si mal no recuerdo sucedió después de año nuevo en la fiesta de su casa y terminaste con él a fines de febrero, después te pusiste de novia con Weasley en Mayo y cogiste con él ahora en Octubre. Solo saco cuentas.

-Mira, sé que no soy ninguna santa.- le enrostro ella molesta.- Y qué me deje llevar por las hormonas con Cormac antes de darme cuenta de que era un error, pero no por eso iba a dejar que las palabras del resto me detuvieran y yo misma me odiara por dejar que eso pasara. ¿Sabes? Ron conoce mi pasado, sabe que me llamaban puta en los recreos nuestros propios compañeros y que perdí mi virginidad media ebria solo consiente para exigirle a Cormac que usara preservativo, pero él no me juzga. Él me mira por la persona que soy, no por lo que el resto piense y tú como mi hermano deberías actuar igual.

Draco tensó la mandíbula.

-No voy a recibir golpes por ti otra vez, es todo lo que te diré.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Mírate al espejo! ¿Te reconoces?.

La sujeto de los hombros y la puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí.

-Yo… me veo feliz después de mucho tiempo Draco, es lo único que veo.

-Buenas noches Hermione, que sueñes con tu delicada comadreja.

¿Cómo habían llegado a este extremo? Él era el indicado para hacerla feliz, para amarla y cuidarla como una reina, tal como ella lo merecía… Sin embargo Hermione entregaba su amor a otro y para Draco no quedaba nada más que las _migajas_ , ser el confidente, el mejor amigo… el hermano.

Suspiró frustrado.

- _Migajas_ , solo _migajas_. Eso es lo que tengo.- dijo con rabia recostándose en la cama.

* * *

 **Hola! Que tengan una buena semana!**


	4. Como la vida

**Capítulo cuatro: Como la vida.**

* * *

La miro bajarse de la moto de su estúpido novio como cada tarde, viendo como ella se recargaba contra su cuerpo y las manos de él acariciaban su cintura para luego alcanzar su trasero y acercarla más a su cuerpo en una pose intima.

-Maldito cabrón.- dijo molesto conteniendo la ira desde la ventana donde observaba todo.

Le enojaba que su hermana se deje tocar de esa manera tan lasciva a la presencia de todos, y no quería imaginar lo que hacían juntos a solas. Las manos de ella tampoco se quedaban quietas y entendía que ambos estaban a gusto tocándose de esa manera. Odiaba como se comportaba ella, de esa manera tan abiertamente sexual sin reparos, como si tocarse de esa manera estuviese bien.

Vio como finalmente el beso terminó y su hermana después de decir algo que él no podría descifrar corrió hasta el interior de la casa mientras que su novio se subía otra vez a la moto y se marchaba de regreso, desapareciendo entre el camino de árboles que daba a la carretera. Con la rabia contenida salió de la habitación para hacerle frente en el corredor, cuando ella subiera las escaleras.

-Hola.- le saludo ella sorprendida al verle.- no sabía que había alguien en casa.

-Siempre hay alguien.- respondió molesto cruzando de brazos.- los empleados deben ver el espectáculo que te montas con Weasley cada tarde.

-Ron es mi novio y lo que haga con él no te incumbe.

-Claro, la comadreja irresponsable que llevas por novio.

La vio pasar a su lado ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?.- pregunto tomando su brazo con fuerza.

-Lo hago, pero estás haciendo drama de nada. Ron solo vino a dejarme después de recogerme en la biblioteca.

Él sonrió con ironía.

-aaah ¿entonces te _cogió_?

-No seas estúpido y pongas palabras en mi boca cuando no las dije.

-¿Te llevo a un motel de mejor clase está vez? O ¿Te revolcaste con él al aire libre como dos animalitos?

-¡Cállate! Maldito freak.- le ella respondió con rabia.- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novio poco debería importarte. ¿Por qué no te vas a coger a Pansy y me dejas en paz? Así dejarías de ser _Virgen._

-Olvidaba que tenías experiencia dejándote arrastrar por cualquiera para dejar de ser virgen, ¿no? Se lo dejaste muy fácil a Cormac.

Ella continúo caminando hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación y él empujo la puerta entrando detrás.

-Draco, vete.

-Hermione, Al menos dime que te estás cuidando.

-Déjame en paz.

-Respóndeme eso sinceramente.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que hago con Ron? Es mi vida. Ron es mi novio a quien amo y para que te quede claro somos responsables cada vez que lo hacemos, ninguno quiere ser padre aún.

-Soy tu hermano y es mi deber…

-Lo que yo creo que quieres es chismosear ¿no? Iras donde nuestro padre a contarle todo para que me castigue y así no pueda salir con Ron.

-Él no te castigaría si no te comportarás como una rebelde antipática.

-Déjame sola Draco, tengo que estudiar.

Él le dio una carcajada irónica por segunda vez en la tarde.

-Pero si pasaste toda la tarde en la biblioteca según tú, antes de que Weasley te recogiera.

-Vete a la mierda Draco.

-Tú vete a la mierda con ese noviecito que te gastas.

Hermione se recostó en la cama y se puso sus auriculares sin responderle. Abrió sus libros y encendió la lámpara para leer, luego se giró para mirarle.

-¿Sigues aquí? Vete perdedor y déjame estudiar.

Draco se marchó a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Maldito Weasley! Pero se las verá conmigo.- se dijo a si mismo apretando los puños.- Nadie toca a mi hermana. Nadie.

00

-Hoy llegaré tarde.- informó en el desayuno Hermione y él enseguida levanto la mirada.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto su madre adelantándose a él.

-Ensayo de teatro.

-¡oh! Lo olvidaba…- dijo su madre sonriendo.- Hermione, querida ¿obtuviste el rol protagonista otra vez?

¿Obra? ¿Por qué él no sabía nada de esto?.

-¿Qué obra?.- pregunto enseguida.

-La última obra del año por supuesto.- dijo su hermana sin mirarle.- y sí, obtuve el protagonista.

-John llega esta noche, ¿A qué hora sales? Podemos pasarte a recoger, luego de pasar al aeropuerto.

-No gracias, ve por papá.- negó la castaña enseguida.- Ron puede traerme.

-Madre, no dejarás que ese imbécil la traiga en esa motocicleta sin seguridad.

-Ron es tan encantador, ¿Por qué no te haces su amigo? A Hermione no le molestaría ¿verdad?

Vio cómo su hermana evito reír a carcajadas.

-No, claro que no. De hecho sería genial si nuestro querido Draco consiguiera amigos ¿no? Así tal vez deje de meterse en vidas ajenas.

-Cállate.

-¡Draco! Esos modales.- le reclamo su madre disgustada.- Discúlpate con Hermione.

-No, lo haré.

Su hermana se levantó de la mesa y beso la mejilla de su madre antes de colgarse la mochila en el hombro.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya me he acostumbrado al resentimiento de mi hermano el último tiempo.

Después de soportar una tediosa charla por parte de su madre salió corriendo al exterior donde le esperaba el coche para ir al colegio.

-¿No vienes?.- le pregunto a Hermione que seguía parada al borde de la escalera sin moverse.

-Hoy vienen por mí.

-¡Serás testaruda! Terminaras accidentada si sigues viajando en esa moto.

El claxon de un auto le hizo volver la mirada y pudo ver como el auto de Harry Potter el inseparable amigo de su hermana se estacionaba.

-Hola preciosa.

La voz de Ronald Weasley saliendo del auto manejado por Harry lo desconcertó. Vio como él trato de profundizar el beso pero su hermana lo aparto para girarse y mirarlo.

-Ron dame un minuto.

La vio caminar con delicadeza hasta su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?.- la enfrentó sin poder contenerse.

-Te quiero Draco, no te enojes conmigo por favor.- sin aviso se acercó a su mejilla y lo beso.-Nos vemos en el colegio.

Él se quedó estático allí mirándola en cámara lenta como jalaba la mano de Weasley antes de subirse al auto que se marchó enseguida. De manera automática se acomodó en el auto y se sumergió en sus pensamientos evocando el recuerdo de aquellos ojos castaños que le encantaban, y sus labios rosados diciéndole que le quería. Sonrío enamorado. Pero entonces la realidad se interpuso y una vez que llego al colegio la vio besando a Weasley tan absorta que ni siquiera le dedico una mirada cuando paso por su lado.

Entonces comprendió que Hermione con él podía ser tan dulce e inocente y un segundo más tarde cruel, rebelde e injusta _como la vida_ … **_como la vida_**.

* * *

 **Hola! El título hace alusión a la frase "Nadie dijo que la vida es justa" y Draco está diciendo que ella al no quererlo de la misma forma, le está haciendo daño con su indiferencia. Que es injusta con sus sentimientos.**

 **Gracias infinitas por leer!**


	5. Gatsby

**Capítulo cinco: Gatsby**

* * *

No sabía muy bien cuando comenzó esta insana relación por su hermanastra. Tal vez a los catorce años cuando su rostro apareció mientras se masturbaba por primera vez y en lugar de reprenderse lo siguió repitiendo una y otra vez imaginando que algún día se concretaría algún encuentro con ella. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Habían sido criados como hermanos! Habían crecido juntos, había tomado su mano para patinar en hielo, habían hecho castillos de arena en la tierna infancia y de pronto él y sus hormonas lo arruinaban todo.

-Ron, aquí no.

-No hay nadie preciosa, todos se han marchado a casa.

Fue testigo como Ron atrajo su cuerpo y la sentó en sus piernas en aquella silla al centro del escenario donde transcurría una escena de la obra donde Hermione hacía un soliloquio. Escucho los gemidos de su hermana cuando Weasley poso las manos sobre su trasero para marcar el ritmo en el vaivén de sus caderas. Sabía que debía salir de la oscuridad y golpear al infeliz por utilizar a su hermana de esa forma, obligándola a transgredir las normas. Pero en vez de eso se dedicó a observar como ellos desataban la pasión en aquel lugar.

-Debo ir a casa.- dijo ella separando sus labios, pero Weasley no contento con esto beso su cuello y su escote haciéndola perder la cordura. Draco fue testigo como ella con los ojos cerrados se mecía en contra de su novio sobre la silla, sintiendo como la visión de sus mejillas sonrojadas lo excitaban.- Ron, de verdad… necesito ir a casa.

-Cinco minutos más.- pidió él aún con las manos recorriendo el redondeado trasero de ella.

Hermione rodeo su cuello y Weasley beso su escote con desesperación para perder la lengua entre sus senos.

-¿Quieres eyacular en tu pantalón?.- Lo dijo ella en un jadeo y fue imposible para Draco no llevar las manos al cierre de sus vaqueros al escucharla.

-Si te sigues moviendo así acabaré en seis minutos.- le respondió el perdedor sin soltarla.

Ella en cambio parecía divertida con esa respuesta y continuo meciéndose en su contra frotando sus partes íntimas.

-Ron, por favor. Necesito verme presentable, sin llevar restos de tus fluidos en mi short. Hoy no por favor, es importante.

La escuchó hablar con seriedad, pero no la vio hacer ningún intento por detenerlo, es más, seguía con aquel endemoniado movimiento con los ojos cerrados. Se veía encantadora con esas mejillas sonrojadas y él no pudo evitar mover su mano bajo su bóxer al escucharla gemir.

El rufián pareció entrar en razón y soltando su trasero la dejo levantarse para arreglar su vestimenta y su cabello.

-Te ves adorable.- le dijo besándola.

-No mientas, mi cabello es un desastre.

-Para mí eres aún más hermosa.

-¿Parezco como si hemos follado? Draco cree que vivo sobre ti.- la vio rodar los ojos.

-Sabes que me encantaría que vivas sobre mi preciosa.

Hermione golpeó su hombro.

-Me preocupa Draco, está tan fastidioso últimamente que lo desconozco.

-Siempre me ha parecido extraño y bueno… no es que lo conozca mucho.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, todo cambio al llegar aquí.

-¿Crees que el pueblo le haga mal?

-Bueno, en la ciudad era muy sociable y sé que está molesto por haber dejado a todos sus amigos. Estoy preocupada por Draco, aislarse no parece hacerle bien.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-Gracias pero no, es un asunto de hermanos y creo que es mejor que yo hablé con él.

Se besaron una última vez antes de salir del auditorio y él se quedó pensativo, alejando las manos de su pantalón sintiéndose sucio por pensar esas cosas sobre Hermione. Ella le miraba como su hermano, solo como un hermano y fantasear con ella no estaba bien.

00

-Draco ¿estás bien?.- pregunto su padre al verle subir la escalera.- ¿Qué hacías tan tarde afuera?

-He ido al cine.- mintió ocultando la verdad de como espió a Weasley mientras se frotaba contra Hermione y sus gemidos volvieron a sus oídos.

El hombre le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estabas en alguna cita?

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Sabes? Narcisa me dijo que has estado algo decaído últimamente y estaba pensando en que podríamos salir de pesca. Solo tú y yo el sábado ¿qué dices?

-Voy a revisar que tal está mi horario y te aviso papá.

-Te estaré esperando, ahora sube a dormir.

Camino a su habitación y se encerró allí a pensar en cómo sacar ese sentimiento que lo consumía poco a poco. Miro la foto que tenía en su velador, donde ambos salían abrazados y se sintió enfermo por fantasear con ella… exclusivamente con ella, pero un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Adelante.

-Hola Draco.- le saludo Hermione vistiendo su diminuto pijama rosado aún con el cabello mojado después de una ducha.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿qué te trae a mi habitación?

-Solo quería conversar contigo, ¿puedo?

-Claro.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-La maestra Sprout dice que necesita personas para que ayuden en la escenografía ¿Por qué no te unes? Pueden ayudarte los créditos para cuando apliques en la universidad.

-No gracias, paso con ser un jala cables.

-Es una oportunidad, deberías tomarla.

-Estoy en el grupo de química avanzada, eso debería servir.

-Solo te estoy dando ideas… Sé que quieres aplicar a una buena universidad, hemos hablado de esto por años.

-¿Dónde quieres ir tú finalmente?

-No lo sé.- la castaña se encogió de hombros.- lo único que tengo claro es que será aquí en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué hay de Harvard? Nuestros padres han…

-Lo sé, pero tal vez soy un pez grande en un estanque pequeño ¿no?. Harvard está al otro lado del océano y sinceramente quiero seguir aquí.

-No haces esto por el perdedor de Weasley ¿no?

-No, claro que no. No seas ridículo, si bien es un factor mi relación con él no condicionare mi futuro por Ron o cualquier otro hombre.

-Es un agrado escuchar eso.

-Pero considerando que Ron aplicara a los mismos lugares que yo, tal vez… eso también influya.

-¿Crees que él entre a Cambridge?.-

No pudo evitar dejar salir el resentimiento en su voz.

-Tal vez, tiene grandes probabilidades con el deporte y sus notas de ciencias y lenguaje.

-¡No seas ingenua! Todo el mundo sabe que es más tonto que una tabla.

-Hablas con resentimiento de él ¿Por qué? Ron siempre ha sido amable contigo. Y quiero aclararte que no es tonto, solo le cuesta matemáticas, pero ¿A quién no?.

-A mí no me cuesta.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que me devuelva a mi habitación.

La castaña se levantó, pero él enseguida sujeto su mano sintiendo un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal. La soltó algo abrumado, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

-Quédate, hace mucho no charlamos. Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser confidentes.

-Es verdad, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos sin pelear.- volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Eres feliz en este pueblo?

-Lo soy… han sido dos años movidos, pero me han permitido desarrollarme plenamente.

-Primero con Cormac y ahora con Ron.- ironizo.

-No seas bobo.- ella le dio un golpe en el brazo sin fuerza.- Cormac no significo nada, solo me gustaba porque era mayor. Era todo muy físico ¿sabes?

-Igual que con Viktor.

Ella se rio, con esa risa tan alegre que tenía y que alegraba su corazón.

-De Viktor me gustaba su acento.

-Ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien tu nombre Herrrmionee

No pudo evitar reírse junto a ella.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Pansy? He visto cómo te mira, es tan dulce.

-Es solo mi amiga.

-Deberías llevarla al baile, se verían adorables juntos.

-No iré al baile.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? Podemos ir en la misma limusina los cuatro. A Ron le agradará la idea, quiere compartir más contigo.

Se tensó al escuchar esto.

-Hermione déjalo. No iré.

Ella se remojo los labios de esa forma tan sensual como lo hacía siempre innatamente, sin necesidad de querer parecer sexy y él sintió como su cuerpo se puso en alerta.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor, lo pasaremos genial. Bueno, es hora de marcharme a mi cuarto, tengo que terminar mi tarea de cálculo.

-Sí, buenas noches.

La vio caminar a la puerta meciendo las caderas delicadamente como una bailarina de ballet antes de desaparecer de su vista. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta como la erección era apenas perceptible en su pantalón.

-Joder esto está mal.- se quejó echándose hacia atrás en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Después de unos segundos decidió echarle seguro a la puerta antes de meterse a la cama prometiendo no tocarse pensando en ella esa noche, pero enseguida la visión de su boca rosada y el recuerdo de sus gemidos repletaron sus pensamientos.- Quiero amarte de la manera correcta, ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Suspiro frustrado y arrojo con rabia uno de sus libros al otro lado de su habitación.

-Tal vez para mi perdición termines siendo mi Daisy.- Filosofo más calmado unos segundos más tarde cuando miro la portada del libro que estaba por aventar a la pared contraria y allí la luz del faro parecía brillar en medio de las letras.- Pero sin embargo, aun sabiendo eso… Quiero ser tu _Gatsby_.

* * *

 **Hola gracias por leer! Estoy gratamente feliz de que está historia la esté siguiendo alguien. Por si no han leído " _El gran Gatsby"_ o visto la película, la trama principal es ese amor por Daisy que motiva la vida de Gatsby. Todo gira en torno de su amor de juventud, por ella Gatsby haría cualquier cosa.**

 **No digo que aquí ocurra algo igual que en el libro de Fitzgerald, pero Draco eligió perseguir la ilusión de que algún día alcanzaría la luz verde del faro, tal como Gatsby… para bien o para mal, ya que a pesar de ser hermanastros hay mucho en juego, sobre todo si los sentimientos son unilaterales por el momento.**

 **Como respuesta al review de Elena Malfoy: Hermione no sabe lo que le provoca a Draco, por lo tanto hasta este punto es inocente de su actuar. Por ahora todo lo mal que lo pasa Draco es por lo que él siente dentro de si mismo, a modo de culpa, por sus miedos. Porque sabe que hay mucho más que perder que ganar en este punto de la historia.**


	6. Dilemas existenciales

**Capítulo seis:** ** _Dilemas existenciales_**

* * *

-Tu hermana se ve muy animada hoy.- dijo Pansy a su lado siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Él llevaba minutos mirando como Hermione se besaba con Weasley y le hacía arrumacos como cada partido al borde de la cancha para transmitirle buena suerte según ella. Para él, solo significaba un dolor de estómago.

-¿Qué estás insinuando de Hermione?

Se giró con brusquedad hacia la muchacha.

-Nada, solo se ve feliz.

-Bueno, está con su noviecito.

-No te agrada nada Ron ¿verdad?

-No, pero los gustos de mi hermana no tienen por qué ser de mi agrado.

Y así zanjó el tema evitando que Pansy ahonde en su relación con ellos.

Para su decepción el equipo del colegio resulto ganador del campeonato en un emocionante partido para todo el mundo. Sus padres estaban unas gradas más abajo hablando con los padres de Weasley que también habían venido a ver el partido. Se despidió de Pansy y se acercó a ellos esperando a Hermione que tenía su celebración privada con Weasley ajenos al resto al lado del arco, pero sus padres parecían no prestarle atención.

-Emocionante partido ¿no?.- le dijo su padre palmeando su espalda.

-Sí.- mintió, ya que estuvo esperando todo el tiempo que le pasaran goles a Weasley.- Estuvo bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?

-Estamos esperando a tu hermana.

-¿Voy a buscarla?

-Ya vendrá.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que sus padres sean tan pacíficos.

-John, nosotros ya nos vamos. Un gusto verlos nuevamente.- se despidió el padre de la comadreja estirando su mano.

-Nos vemos Arthur, cuando tengas tiempo avísanos para programar una barbacoa, ¿Verdad Narcisa?

-Sí, sería agradable vernos más seguidos.

Ignoro la despedida buscando con la mirada a Hermione y cuando el gentío se separo pudo ver que ni ella ni Ron estaban al lado del arco. Se removió incomodo en el asiento hasta que los vio acercarse a donde ellos estaban sentados.

-¡Qué juego Ron!.- le felicito su padre.- ¡Enhorabuena por la copa!

-Gracias señor Granger.

-Ron fue a ducharse por eso nos demoramos.- dijo Hermione sujetando la mano de su novio.- Y Harry nos invitó a su casa para festejar… ¿Puedo ir? Mañana no hay colegio.

La vio morderse el labio de esa forma tan dulce que le gustaba.

-Hermione sabes que estás castigada.

-Señor Granger.- intervino Weasley enseguida.- Aquella vez fue mi culpa, Hermione…

-Llego después de la hora.- termino de decir su madre.- ambos conocen las reglas.

-Por favor… será el último favor que les pida.- clamo ella sin darse por vencida.

-Hermione, no haremos una excepción otra vez.

-Señores Granger, yo me comprometo…

-No Ron, Hermione sabe que se ha portado mal y aún no termina su castigo. De esa manera la próxima vez no se le olvidará llegar después de la hora.

La vio apretar la mandíbula y asentir con la cabeza. Se veía tensa y en el auto camino a casa seguía de mal humor.

-Podemos ver una película.- propuso él a su lado.- Con palomitas y todo eso…

Ella asintió con desgano aun mirando por la ventana.

 **00**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Draco!.- la voz de Hermione lo saco de su ensoñación y enseguida se despertó sobresaltado al verle allí en su pieza, tan real… tan hermosa en pijama después de pasar toda la noche soñando con ella.

-Gracias Hermione.

-¿Soy la primera en decírtelo?

-Sí… lo eres.- respondió nervioso tapando su entrepierna.

Ella se acercó para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.

-Que cumplas muchos más.

Su aroma era embriagador. No quería apartarse de ella nunca, pero el momento duro poco antes de que Hermione se echara hacia atrás y se sentará en la cama.

-Sé que debes tener planes más interesantes, pero a las siete es la obra y me gustaría mucho que estuvieras en el público.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es importante para mí.

-Ahí estaré.- prometió sujetando su mano.- y te llevaré flores.

La vio sonreír encantada.

-Ahora baja a desayunar y recuerda que eres oficialmente mi hermano mayor, date prisa que se nos hará tarde.

Salió de su ensoñación y soltó su mano para que ella se marchara. Realmente estaba jodido.

00

Hermione se lució en la obra, y no solo porque él tuviera fuertes sentimientos por ella. Siempre fue la artista de la familia, tan delicada, tan entregada a la tablas y tal como había prometido él ahora estaba en cuarta fila con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

Vio como Weasley también tenía un papel pequeño y no pudo evitar apretar los puños al recordar como Hermione se lio con él cuando les toco protagonizar la obra de fin de curso del año anterior. Cuando a Weasley lo castigaron obligándolo a interpretar a Romeo ¿irónico, no? Y luego se volvieron inseparables yendo de un lado para otro impregnando todo con su patético amor. Pero prefería a Weasley, antes que a Cormac. Ese descerebrado con el que su hermana desaparecía tardes enteras y más tarde le confesó que había perdido la virginidad con él después de una fiesta tras dos meses de relación. Si lo pensaba mejor, esa confesión fue la que los separo tanto, porque fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que ella ya no era solo suya, si no que cualquier patán podría alejarla de su lado.

-¡Magnifica!.- grito su madre aplaudiendo con ímpetu cuando todo acabo.- ¡Maravillosa!.

Él aplaudió con fuerza, dejando las rosas en el asiento para unirse a los clamores del público. La vio sonrojarse mientras hacia la reverencia y se despedía del público con la mano. Junto a sus padres, la espero a la salida del auditorio

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hermione.- dijo enseguida al verle entregándole las rosas blancas.- ¡Te luciste!

-Gracias Draco.- respondió resplandeciente tomando las rosas antes de olerlas.- ¿Nos vamos?

Él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué hay de tu novio?.

-Hoy es tu día Draco, vamos a festejarte en familia.

No pudo evitar sonreír al marcharse solo los cuatro a casa con una Hermione que no paraba de hablar a su lado, aún con los ojos con aquel maquillaje brillante que hacían resaltar su mirada. Y se sobresaltó al sentir como ella sujetaba su mano.

-Draco te estoy hablando.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres la fiesta? Nuestros padres han accedido a dejarnos la casa a nosotros.

-¿Solos?

-Exacto.- sonrió ella.- nadie más que nosotros para celebrar tu mayoría de edad. Podemos invitar a unas cuantas personas…

-Sí, claro que me gustaría.

Ellos solos… cuanta imaginación tenia.

Y le agradaba usarla.

00

-¿No me digas que nunca la has probado?.

-No me metería esas cosas.- respondió enseguida al ver como Potter le miraba sorprendido.

-Venga, es solo una calada.

Miro como Hermione seguía en las piernas de Weasley mientras hablaba con la pelirroja novia de Potter. Harry le entrego el papelillo y ella le dio una calada aspirando el humo antes de hacerlo correr.

-¡Hermione!.- reclamo su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es marihuana!

-¿Y?

-Draco, relájate no es el fin del mundo.- intercedió Ron a favor de su novia.- No es como si lo hiciéramos todos los días. ¿Verdad preciosa?

Hermione se levantó de las piernas de Weasley y sujetando su mano lo jalo a la cocina. Se veía molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡Joder! Eres tú la que va por ahí metiéndote toda esa droga en el sistema y ¿yo soy el que está mal?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una reina del drama? Draco por una vez en tu vida relájate y compórtate como un adolescente normal. La casa está llena de diversión y tú estás ahí mirándome, juzgando cada cosa que hago. Te quiero, de verdad lo hago, pero tú te empeñas en poner está distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que no se divertirme?

-Es un hecho.

-¿ _Eso es un reto_?

Recordó cómo se hacían retos cuando eran unos niños y no se atrevían a hacer algo nuevo.

-Sí, es un reto.

-Hecho.

Cuando volvieron al salón él trato de actuar diferente a tal punto que ya no sabía qué hacía tras participar en un concurso de quien bebía más con Potter. Pero cuando recobró la razón tenía a Pansy Parkinson sobre su regazo y ella le besaba efusivamente mientras que a su alrededor parecía que la fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin.

-¡Déjame!.- dijo tirándola al suelo limpiándose los labios.

-¡Draco!.- exclamó ella ofendida.

-Vete a tu casa Pansy, vete ahora.

La vio salir por la puerta totalmente disgustada y él enseguida miro a su alrededor en busca de su cabellera castaña.

-Tengo que ir… tengo que.

Hermione.

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué lo dejo llegar a este punto?

Subió las escaleras con dificultad y golpeteo la puerta de su hermana con fuerza.

-¡Hermione!.- bramó desde afuera.- ¡Hermione!

Después de un minuto ella salió de la habitación desarreglada solo llevando su bata y él sabía que significaba eso.

-¿Está la comadreja ahí dentro?

-Draco, estás ebrio déjame llevarte a tu habitación.

-Déjame.- le reclamo como un niño.- Yo soy el mayor. ¿Por qué le dejaste entrar?

-Por favor.- pidió ella

-¿Algún problema?.- Weasley apareció desde atrás de su hermana en la puerta colocándose la camiseta.

-Sí Weasley tú eres el maldito problema.

-Draco vete a dormir por favor.- rogo otra vez ella.

-¿Te acostaste con él?.- miro a ambos, era evidente lo que habían hecho.- Deja en paz a Hermione.

Una arcada le hizo girarse y solo fue consiente como Hermione junto a su noviecito lo llevaron al baño donde vomito hasta sentir que la bilis se iba por el excusado.

-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación.- dijo Hermione preocupada.- Ron por favor ayúdame.

-Hermione ¿por qué lo amas a él?

-Draco es necesario que descanses.

-Necesito saberlo.

-Colega, creo que deberías descansar.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión maldito cabrón.

-¡Por favor descansa!.- pidió ella tapándolo con las frazadas.- Mañana estarás mejor.

-Tú vete de mi casa.

-Está bien.- respondió Weasley.- ahora hazle caso a Hermione.

-Yo…

No supo nada más, porque inmediatamente se quedó dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvo esos _dilemas existenciales_ que lo atormentaban cada noche.

00

* * *

 **Chan! Hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer.**


	7. Universidad

**Capítulo siete: Universidad**

* * *

-¿Pansy es tu novia?

-Lo es.- respondió mascando la tostada en el desayuno aquel último día de clases.

-¡Sabía que te gustaba!.- respondió Hermione.

-¿qué te hizo creer eso?

-La noche de tu cumpleaños me hablaste de una chica especial en tu vida.

Se atraganto al escuchar esa nueva información.

-¿De verdad? No recuerdo nada.

Además de su aliento asqueroso en la mañana que le dejaba claro que había vomitado y el recuerdo de sus besos con Pansy nada más venía a su cabeza.

-Me alegro que al fin la hayas encontrado, me sentía mal que te sintieras desplazado por Ron, pero quiero que sepas que el vínculo que tenemos nosotros es más fuerte y no se romperá.

-Lo sé.- no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Además no es lo más conveniente que llegues virgen a la universidad.- soltó su hermana.- ¿no crees?

-¡Hermione!.

-¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de estos temas? Somos personas adultas Draco, si necesitas consejos…

-Tengo a nuestro padre.

La carcajada de ella resonó en la habitación.

-Eres tan adorable querido.

Ella se levantó de su silla y beso su mejilla.

-Subiré a arreglarme, no tardo.

Se acarició la mejilla bobamente sonriendo como un idiota.

-Draco.-

La voz de su madre lo sobresalto y sintió como sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rosadas al ser descubierto en el delito.

-¿Sí?

Pero su madre no le miraba, traía la vista en una revista.

-Tu traje para el baile estará colgado en tu habitación, he ordenado rosas blancas para Pansy y un corsage con pequeñas violetas acorde al color del vestido de tu novia.

-No era necesario…

-Te has perdido todas las actividades del colegio y siento tanto que no hayas aprovechado todas las instancias. Pero eso cambiara en la universidad ¿verdad? Ahora que Hermione y tú tomaran caminos diferentes, ya no habrá razones para sentirte desplazado.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Hermione no te lo dijo?

-¡Vamos a ir a Cambridge! Hable con ella antes de aplicar.- hablo con desesperación.

-Hermione ha decidido ir a la universidad de Londres.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho ¿A qué se debía el cambio? ¡Por supuesto que Weasley tenía algo que ver!.

-¡No puede tirar su futuro por ese muerto de hambre!

-¡Draco! No puedes hablar así del novio de tu hermana, además ella sola tomo la decisión. Ron no estudiará allí.

-¿Qué?

Eso era totalmente nuevo.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?.- pregunto su hermana llevando un vestido azul que realzaba sus piernas.- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada querida.- dijo su madre.- Te ves tan hermosa, ¿por qué no se juntan? Quiero tomarles una foto para el álbum.

-No tengo animo madre.

-¡No seas antipático Draco!.- le reclamo Hermione sujetando su brazo, pero él se apartó con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hermione, tu hermano está molesto por qué has rechazado ir a Cambridge.

Ella se mordió el labio y le miro con nerviosismo.

-¿Es eso Draco?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡No lo sé! Todo ha sido muy de improviso.

-¡Vamos Hermione! Tú no eres así de impulsiva con algo así de importante. ¿Por qué rechazar Cambridge?

-Tal vez simplemente no quería ir.

-Niños no peleen.- pidió Narcisa apareciendo con una cámara.- Es solo una foto.

Él poso junto a Hermione con una sonrisa falsa antes de colgarse la mochila en el hombro y salir.

-¿Sigues enojado?.- pregunto ella en el auto.- Draco, lo siento pero quiero expandir mis horizontes lejos de la familia.

-¿Soy un fastidio para ti?

-No, no es eso. Pero quiero ver si puedo valérmelas por mí misma.

-Muy valiente de tu parte irte con Weasley.

-Ron no estudiará en la misma universidad. Tiene una plaza en el King's College.

-Pero de todas formas es en Londres.

-Bueno, es porque consiguió una beca por deportes que no puede rechazar.

-Sí y yo no nací ayer.

-¡No entiendo porque estás tan antipático! Creí que te estabas llevando mejor con él.

Hermione se bajó molesta del auto y enseguida se arrojó a los brazos de su novio que le esperaba en el estacionamiento. Los miro con repulsión mientras pegaban sus bocas con desesperación y camino al edificio.

-Maldito cabrón.- murmuró en voz baja pensando en Weasley.

Después de haber planeado por años ir a la misma _universidad_ todo se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos.

Weasley había logrado apartarla de él.

00

 **Heyy cómo están? Aquí hay fans Romione o Dramione? Quiero saber si les está agradando la historia.**

 **Besos!**


	8. Oportunidad perdida

**Capítulo ocho: Oportunidad perdida**

* * *

Bailaba las canciones lentas con Pansy sin apartar la mirada de Hermione que estaba cerca suyo, con los brazos en el cuello Weasley mientras se mecían lentamente. Ella se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido dorado que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la vio bajar por la escalera esa tarde. Terminada la canción fue a la mesa en busca de ponche para refrescarse y entonces ella le hablo.

-Baila conmigo una canción.- le pidió.

No fue necesario que se lo pidiera dos veces cuando él ya había aceptado.

-Draco.

-Dime.- respondió sujetando su cintura con delicadeza.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

-No.

Hermione le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes que consiguió luego de ese tratamiento odontológico donde él no podía evitar burlarse de ella porque hablaba extraño.

-Me alegro que estemos bien, de verdad. No me gusta estar peleada contigo.

-Ni a mí.

-Con Ron nos iremos en media hora más.- dijo ella y él no pudo evitar tensarse.- Puedes usar la limusina solo para ti y Pansy ¿Qué te parece?

-No me agrada, quedamos de volver todos juntos.

Parecía que la burbuja donde estaban había reventado.

-Draco… quiero que disfrutes esta noche con Pansy, tu primera vez puede ocurrir hoy.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso?

La vio sacar un envoltorio de su escote y lo metió al bolsillo de su traje.

-Sí vas a hacerlo, quiero que te cuides.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces?

-La primera vez es diferente para las niñas y realmente no sé cómo hablar esto contigo… Ron me dijo…

-Hermione no quiero que hables de mi vida sexual con Weasley.

-De tu "no vida sexual".- bromeó ella para discernir la tensión.- Te quiero Draco, no te enojes.

No puedo evitar suavizarse ante esas palabras.

-También te quiero.

Ella le sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana.- le dijo besando su mejilla.- Solo relájate y déjate llevar.

Su voz era tan suave, sexy, que no pudo evitar lamerse los labios cuando ella se apartó.

Exactamente media hora después el estúpido de Weasley arrastró a Hermione a la salida apartándola de su vista. Ella se veía feliz y esa sonrisa solo lastimo su maltrecho corazón.

Cuando estuvo sobre Pansy esa noche besando sus labios pensó en Hermione, como si ella estuviera compartiendo ese momento con él, pero al abrir los ojos y ver ese rostro tan diferente al de la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse disgustado.

-Estuvo bien para ser nuestra primera vez ¿no?

-Sí.- contesto él sin emoción.- estuvo bien.

Pansy durmió abrazada a él, pero Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

00

Estaba cansado de ver a Pansy, ni mucho menos quería ver esa estúpida película como panorama de enamorados. ¡Qué fastidio!, si tan solo Pansy se pareciera en algo a Hermione…

No podía creer que en treinta y dos días ya no viviría con ella, viendo su delicado rostro cada mañana, como sus piernas se veían tan estilizadas en aquellos short que ella usaba a diario, y sobre todo extrañaría su sonrisa independiente si era para el estúpido malnacido de Weasley.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te quedarías en casa?.

Él levanto salió de su ensoñación que lo llevó flotar en aquella cama inflable en la piscina y miro embelesado su magnífico cuerpo.

-Creí que ibas a salir.

-Ron tenía un asunto familiar, Harry está en las montañas en su retiro, Nev esta inubicable.

Mientras hablaba la veía desatar el pareo que estaba amarrado en su cintura.

-Suena como que te quedaste sin amigos.

-Te tengo a ti.

Hermione se lanzó al agua y nado hasta llegar donde él flotaba.

-¿Crees que cabemos los dos ahí arriba?

-¡No!.- dijo inmediatamente negando con la cabeza.- No lo intentes.

Pero debió suponer que su hermana trataba de jugar y al intentar subir, desbalanceo la cama inflable y sus cuerpos se rozaron bajo el agua.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó ella frotando sus ojos.- Ahora estás mojado por mi culpa.

-¡Eres tan infantil!

-¡Y tú demasiado serio! Venga, hagamos una competencia de nado.

Si era sincero había tenido la mejor tarde desde hace mucho tiempo mientras jugaba con Hermione en el agua y sus cuerpos se rozaban, él la atrapo un par de veces solo para sentirla cerca y la escucho reír a carcajadas cuando la ayudo a simular una coreografía artística. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y él podía ver como las gotas de agua caían por su cabello, estaba tan hermosa, y sus labios eran tan irresistibles.

-Pestañaste.- dijo ella riendo mientras se soltaba de sus brazos para alejarse nadando de espaldas.- ¿Ves? Te sigo ganando.

-Solo me deje perder.- respondió el saliendo del agua para sentarse en una de las sillas.

La vio salir del agua arreglando su bikini como una diosa de piel canela que llegaba a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante deidad estuviese prohibida para él?.

-No quiero que se me marque el traje de baño con este sol.- dijo ella al sentarse a su lado.

-¡No vas a desnudarte para tomar el sol!.- respondió entrando en pánico.

-No seas tarado, solo voy a cubrirme con la toalla.

Se envolvió en la tela privándole de la buena vista de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? Si te levantarás más el cabello te verías realmente bien.

-¿Crees eso?

-Sí, Ginny siempre lo dice. Ella te encuentra atractivo.

-Y yo voy a creerte eso.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te halaguen? ¡No entiendo cómo puedes tener tan baja autoestima!

La miro con nerviosismo.

-¿Tú crees que soy _atractivo_?

-Por supuesto que sí, y para que te conste no lo digo porque seas mi hermano favorito.

HERMANO. Como le molestaba esa palabra.

-No eres objetiva.

-Lo soy, eres guapo, pero deberías sacarte más provecho ¿Por qué no pruebas vistiéndote diferente?

-No sería yo.

-Yo podría ayudarte, tengo experiencia al acompañar a Ron a comprarse camisas.- la vio sonrojarse al confesar esto.- Él siempre compra las que yo decido.

Weasley otra vez estaba en la conversación.

-Los dos somos muy diferentes.

-¿Ron y tú?

-No, nosotros. Tú eres tan… alegre, atrayente, y yo soy todo lo contrario.

-Antes éramos igual ¿Te acuerdas como nos apodaban?

-Los hermanos sonrisas.

-Exacto, pero luego la personalidad de cada uno afloro por si sola.

Volvieron a nadar y Hermione se subió sobre la cama inflable y él se quedó a su lado conversando mientras admiraba su figura con disimulo. Era feliz allí solo con ella, hablando de la vida y del futuro y por ese momento nada más le importo. Ni Weasley. Ni la universidad. Ni sus padres.

-Hermione Yo…- titubeo un poco perdiendo coraje.

-Draco, Hermione ¡Al fin los encuentro!.- exclamo su madre aproximándose a la piscina.- Su padre quiere que salgamos a comer.

-Ya vamos mamá.- respondió Hermione por ambos, luego que Narcisa se hubo marchado le miró fijamente.- Draco ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Yo… nada, olvídalo.

Hermione le sonrió y despeino su cabello antes de bajar de la cama inflable y nadar hasta el lado opuesto.

-Otra _oportunidad perdida_.- dijo en voz baja antes de sumergirse en el agua cabreado de como se había dado todo.

00

* * *

 **Hola, la verdad me desmotiva que a nadie le importe o le guste la historia. Era mi primer dramione y por lo mismo este es el último capítulo que comparto en esta página por poco interés demostrado. Al fin y al cabo es lo que motiva a alguien a terminar una historia, es saber que alguien está esperando el final.**

 **Buenas noches! Paz y amor.**


	9. Corazón roto

**Capítulo nueve: Corazón roto.**

* * *

Estaba completamente enojado con Hermione.

Viviría en Londres con ese estúpido y más encima tenía el descaro para pasar todos los días fuera de casa saliendo con Weasley, olvidándolo por completo. Esa semana la había visto en contadas ocasiones y siempre lo dejaba solo para empacar o desempacar lo que guardaba para el viaje.

-Creí que ahora estarías más relajado considerando que te estás tirando a Pansy. Pero sigues siendo tú, prefiriendo leer estos comics en vez de pasar tiempo con tu novia.

-Siempre tan bien hablada hermanita.

-¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cada vez que estás enojado me dices "hermanita".

-Bueno eres mi hermanita ¿no?.- respondió mordazmente apretando los puños.

-Dime por qué me tratas así.

Él cerró la revista que leía en la terraza y se levantó del sillón donde estaba disfrutando los últimos días de verano antes de marcharse.

-Vete a la mierda Hermione.- respondió molesto.

-¿Qué te hice?

Se marcharía de su lado, eso pasaba.

-¿No puedo tener un mal día?

-Todos podemos, pero tú llevas tratándome mal desde hace semanas.

Él apretó la mandíbula y subió las escaleras, pero ella lo siguió.

-Creí que éramos amigos…

-Que dulce de tu parte pensar eso querida hermanita.

-¡Solo quiero saber que paso! Percibí que otra vez nos volvíamos cercanos y ahora estás actuando como un…

-¿Cómo un qué?

-Un Freak.

-Vete a la mierda Hermione, fuera de mi habitación ahora.

-¡Draco!.- dijo ella herida.

-Fuera de aquí ¿o eres sorda?

-¡Quiero saber qué te pasa!

-Fuera de aquí y vete a que Weasley te folle de una vez, maldita zorra.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y él vio como sus ojos se humedecieron enseguida. La había cagado feo está vez.

-Hermione… no quería.

-¿Eso crees de mí?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces ¿por qué me llamaste zorra? ¿Crees que lo soy?

-No, solo lo dije por decir algo.

-Que gran argumento. Es agradable saber lo que mi propio hermano opina de mí.

-¡Ni siquiera somos hermanos!.- grito con furia contenida. ¿Por qué llamarse hermanos cuando no compartían ni una gota de sangre?.

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación.

La había cagado y ni siquiera le hablo de sus sentimientos. Cerro los ojos completamente molesto mientras la escuchaba llorar en la habitación de al lado, sabía que ahora los dos tendrían el _corazón roto_ de alguna forma, pero al fin se había desahogado después de tanto.

* * *

Debido a los comentarios recibidos he decidido subir el resto de capítulos a ff.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Peeping Tom

**Capítulo diez: Peeping Tom**

* * *

Estaba en la cama de Pansy, pero su mente estaba lejos… muy lejos de allí. Hermione llevaba cinco días sin hablarle y eso lo estaba matando.

-Tengo que salir.- dijo recogiendo su ropa del suelo.- Recordé que debo hacer algo en casa.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no vas tú a casa?

-Estarán tus padres.

-¿Y? ellos saben que somos novios y mi habitación está en el segundo piso.

-¿En serio estás proponiendo esto? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy?

-Bueno si mi hermana.- recalco esa palabra.- lleva a su novio ¿Por qué yo no puedo llevarte?

-Creí que Ron no dormía en tu casa.

-Bueno, no duerme necesariamente con Hermione cuando va. Más bien tienen sexo que prácticamente no es dormir.

-Está bien, mañana nos veremos.

Draco la besa antes de marcharse sintiéndose un estúpido por descargar su frustración de esa manera con alguien que no le provocaba nada.

00

-Hermione ¿sigues enojada conmigo? Por favor discúlpame, yo no quería decirlo. Fue una estupidez, de verdad tienes que creerme. Te quiero porque eres mi adorable hermana menor y no quiero seguir lejos de ti.

Ella le abre la puerta y le deja entrar a su habitación. Él no puede sentir como su estómago se encoge al ver que casi todas sus pertenencias fueron empacadas y que ella se marcha es una realidad.

-¿Quieres agregar algo más?.- pregunto ella sentándose sobre la cama mostrando sus estilizadas piernas.

-Sí, de verdad no creo que seas una zorra y realmente te amo. Por favor perdóname.

La ve remojarse los labios antes de hablar.

-No vuelvas a decirme algo así otra vez Draco, de verdad me dolió mucho que tuvieras ese concepto de mí. Pero por sobre todo que me dijeras que no somos hermanos, ¿sabes? La sangre no significa nada. Yo te considero mi hermano y siento que Narcisa es mi mamá, porque no conocí a otra. Sé que mi madre me amo mucho antes de morir, y yo también la amo, pero Narcisa de igual forma es mi madre porque me crío y educo y tú eres mi hermano con el que he compartido gran parte de mi vida. Te quiero Draco, no me lastimes de nuevo.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla hablar.

-Te amo Hermione, te amo tanto.- la estrecho en un abrazo aspirando el aroma de su cabello.- Te amo tanto como un hermano puede amar a una hermana, y tendrás que vivir siempre con la maldición de que ningún novio tuyo será de mi agrado, lo siento pero es mi deber de hermano.

Ella sollozo en su hombro.

-Lamento haberme distanciado tanto de ti en estos años, sé que con todas las actividades extras para el curriculum y los chicos me perdí, pero siempre supe que podría contar contigo. Sé que no he sido la más discreta del mundo con mis noviazgos, no quiero recordar como tuviste que rescatarme cuando Cormac ebrio me pidió que volviéramos y trato de sujetarme a la fuerza, o con Ron besándolo en cada parte del colegio y doy una mala imagen, pero nunca me importo los comentarios del resto, solo me importan los de ustedes, mi familia.

-Hermione, no llores por favor.

-Estoy feliz de haber hecho las paces contigo antes de irme, no quería alejarme sin arreglar esto.

-Si no me hubieras perdonado, habría viajado a Londres a disculparme.

Ella sonrió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ahora vete, debo ducharme y arreglarme para…

-Ver a Ron.

-Sí, pero también hay algo en casa de Harry ¿Quieres ir? Puedes llevar a Pansy.

-No, acabo de volver de su casa y ella vendrá mañana.

-Puedes venir sin ella.- ella le guiño el ojo.- Habrá más mujeres.

-¿Potter no se molestará?

-Tú no fumas hierba así que no es problema.

Él le sonrió, y volvió a su habitación en donde se miró al espejo.

-Es hora que se acaben estos sentimientos de mierda que cargo. Hermione es solo mi hermana, solo mi hermana.

00

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía sus ojos cansados. ¿Qué hacía dentro de ese closet? Recordó haber aceptado una calada del papelillo de Potter y luego otra y otra vez hasta que se sintió muy pequeño y caminando a tientas llego a está habitación en la que estaba ahora sentado en el suelo en medio de un montón de abrigos viejos.

El azote de la puerta lo sobresalto y vio como Weasley entro con Hermione que tenía las piernas abrazadas en sus caderas mientras le besaba. Ron cerró la puerta con pestillo antes empujar a la castaña sobre la cama.

¿Por qué de entre todas las piezas tenía que llegar justo a esta? A la pieza motel de ella.

-¡Ron!.- grito Hermione cuando Weasley beso su cuello con desesperación.- Ron.

-Quítate el puto vestido.- vocifero el pelirrojo.- Ahora.

Su hermana sonrió y le obedeció enseguida tirando los zapatos al suelo y uno golpeo la puerta del closet mientras ella se levantó de la cama y dejo caer el vestido por su cuerpo quedando solo en ropa interior. Él la había visto con bikini en la piscina, pero bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara su piel morena se veía mucho más apetecible. Weasley jaló de su mano y se posiciono sobre ella y por minutos lo único que escucho fueron jadeos ahogados.

-Te amo.- murmuró el pelirrojo y él podía ver como bajaba la boca para recorrer su cuerpo.

-También te amo.

Podía ver la cara de ella entregada al placer mientras Weasley jugueteaba con su cuerpo ¿Y sí todo esto era una alucinación? Potter ni siquiera estaba sano cuando le hablo de los efectos. Él nunca había sido así con Pansy, la verdad poco le importaba si la pelinegra lo disfrutaba o no, él realmente deseaba hacerlo con Hermione para dejar salir sus emociones.

-Ron.- ella levanto las caderas y Weasley acerco su boca a sus bragas rojas.

-¿Quieres que las quite con la boca, verdad?

-Sí.

¡Oh por dios! Estaba a punto de ver desnuda a Hermione mientras se entregaba a otro y estaba excitado y horrorizado por partes iguales.

Weasley cumplió su cometido y bajo la ropa interior con la boca mientras Hermione se incorporaba sobre sus codos para verlo.

-Mi turno.- dijo ella.

-Sigue siendo el mío.- reclamo él.

-¡Pero tú me hiciste venir con la boca la última vez!

Ella se levantó y él pudo ver su intimidad cuidadosamente depilada a diferencia de la de Pansy y luego su trasero perfecto cuando ella puso la mano en la cadera molesta para encarar a Weasley.

-Ron es mi turno.

-¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez! Me gusta verte venir.- dijo su novio exasperado.

La escucho sonreír contenta con las palabras del maldito. ¡Joder! Por qué su maldita erección tenía que doler tanto.

Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Weasley callándolo con un beso antes de guiarlo otra vez a la cama. Se posiciono sobre sus caderas y comenzó a mecerse sobre el bóxer de la comadreja.

-Creo que el poder lo tengo yo.

Weasley no respondió ya que en vez de eso atrajo sus labios en un beso mientras Hermione se mecía sobre él tal como aquella vez en la silla.

-Deja usar mi boca.- pidió ella cuando el maldito estúpido, sujeto su cintura para que no se moviera.- Prometo ser una buena chica.

-No.

-Vamos Ron.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, como ella le mendigaba hacerle una mamada.

-No dejaste que use la mía.

-Ron por favor, solo…- gimió y detuvo sus caderas.- por favor sé que… ¡Ron! Te gustará, siempre te gusta.

-Lo sé.

-Ron… yo…- se estaban frotando sobre la cama y ella parecía perder la cordura mientras gemía.- Ron… seré buena. Lo prometo.

Weasley se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Prometes ser la mejor?.

-Lo prometo.

-Buena chica.

Estaba a un paso de salir del closet y golpear a ese bastardo por su maldita suerte cuando vio como él finalmente la dejo en libertad y Hermione otra vez se removió para quitarle el bóxer.

¡No debería ver esto! Ella era su hermana, era su hermana con la que creció, con la que compartió una vida de camaradería hasta que llego la pubertad y todo se arruino.

Cerró los ojos luego de ver como ella se llevaba a la boca el miembro de Weasley y gemía como si realmente disfrutaba de hacerlo. Por minutos lo único que escucho fue ese mojado sonido de la succión, pero no fue capaz de verla mientras le hacia esa felación a su novio como si fuera lo más apetecible del mundo.

-Hermione… Yo…

Ella soltó una carcajada y Draco entendió que lo había liberado.

Pero Hermione no se quedó tranquila, la vio besar el pecho blanquecino del sujeto antes de quedar encima de él otra vez.

-¿Soy buena, no? Yo creo que merezco una felicitación.

La vio acercarse a la boca de Weasley otra vez, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te mereces mucho más que eso.

Ella lo beso suavemente y Weasley sujeto su cintura.

-Te amo Hermione, más que a cualquier cosa.

-Siento lo mismo mi amor.

Ellos eran tan suaves y cariñosos cada vez que estaban en estas situaciones, recordó como Weasley la llamo _Hermosa_ el auditorio luego de frotarse sobre esa mugrosa silla. ¡Estaba horriblemente mal lo que hacía! Pero por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento insano por ella y espiarla cuando estaba en plan romántico con el estúpido que tenía por novio.

Fue testigo de cómo Weasley jugueteo con sus dedos en la intimidad de ella y le cómo quito la parte de arriba de su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda sobre su cuerpo.

-Espera un momento, debo colocarme el preservativo.

Hermione se veía como una diosa de la lujuria rencarnada en un ser humano con esos delicados movimientos que hacía al mecer sus caderas contra el pelirrojo echando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras lo montaba de manera salvaje, era tan vocal y vulgar al mismo tiempo mendigándole que la folle y vio como ese estúpido de Weasley llevo una mano abajo para acariciar su intimidad y de pronto él fue testigo del evento más increíble y hermoso que podría presenciar en su vida. Ella llegó al orgasmo en un grito ahogado deteniendo sus caderas y apoyando una mano en el colchón para arquear la espalda e impulsar sus caderas hacía arriba. Fue increíblemente lo más erótico que había visto en su vida, como su boca se abrió y dio un gritito como si sintiera dolor y luego gimió antes de volver a mecer sus caderas hasta que Weasley sujeto su cintura y levanto sus caderas en señal de que también había llegado al orgasmo.

Se quedaron en silencio y luego rompieron en risas antes de separarse para caer abrazados sobre la cama y él miro hacia abajo su pantalón al sentir como la humedad del orgasmo se hacía notar. Mientras que Weasley se levantaba para deshacerse del preservativo usado.

-Si esta es nuestra despedida es bastante cruel Hermione.

-Solo me voy una semana antes que tú, necesito acomodar mis cosas en el departamento, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas?

-Tengo trabajo, George es mi hermano pero no por eso me pagará el mes completo si me voy una semana antes. Además creo haberte escuchado mencionar que Draco te acompañaría.

-Sí, él amablemente se ofreció esta tarde.

-¿Ves? Problema resuelto, yo te visitare enseguida termine aquí. Lo prometo. Por cierto ¿Qué fue la cosa tan grave que te dijo? Parecía realmente angustiado hace un rato.

Él enarco las cejas confundido, no sabía a qué se refería ese bastardo.

-Es solo que… no olvídalo. No quiero que pienses cosas malas de él, es mi hermano y no quiero verlos disgustados.

-Él es el que me odia, yo no tengo nada en su contra.

-Tal vez te ve como su competencia.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Con Draco siempre hemos sido muy unidos y de pronto tengo un novio con el que paso todo el día y todo se rompe.

-Bueno, no soy tu primer novio ¿sabes? Creo que es algo personal.

-¡No seas bobo! Hubieras querido ver como se ponía con Cormac.

Hermione tenía razón, con Cormac todo era peor.

-¿De nuevo traes a colación a ese estúpido?

-Sabes que no fue nada serio.

-Perdiste la virginidad con él, debe significar algo.

-Hablas como Draco. Y no, no fue serio. Solo nos acostábamos cada vez que estábamos juntos casi sin charlar, no podía confiarle nada. Creo que lo más triste es que ni siquiera me dio un orgasmo.

-Me pregunto por qué no te conocí antes.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue mejor así. Era necesario que me de ese porrazo con Cormac antes de conocerte, además contigo aprendí lo que es hacer el amor, lo que era sentir un orgasmo, entre otras cosas.

-Te amo hermosa, estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

-También te amo.

Vio como Weasley se deshizo del abrazo y busco algo en el cajón del velador.

-Hermione son cerca de las cinco de la mañana ¿Quieres bajar? Debemos buscar a Draco.

-Lo deje con Harry.

-¿Confías en Harry? Yo creo que debe estar sobre mi hermana en este momento.

-¿Así como estuviste encima de mí hace un momento? ¡No seas hipócrita! Ellos son novios. No deberías enojarte.

-¡Joder! Estoy en mi derecho de hermano.

-Bueno entonces espero que ahora entiendas a mi hermano porque te pone esa cara. Él se preocupa por mí.

Los vio besarse una última vez antes de que comenzaran a vestirse recogiendo las prendas de vestir que estaban por todos lados en el suelo.

-¿Lista? Draco va a matarme, arregla un poco más tu cabello.

-Bueno, ni aunque me cepillara lo engañaríamos.

Se acercó al closet para buscar su zapato y Draco se tensó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de que le encontrará. Pero nada de eso paso.

Después de diez minutos bajo con disimulo y para su sorpresa no quedaba nadie en el lugar. Camino hasta su casa, aún desorientado con todo lo ocurrido.

-Soy un jodido _Peeping Tom_.- murmuró con rabia.- solo eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios! aún queda mucha historia por delante!**


	11. Amor prohibido

**Declaimer: Todo es propiedad de JKR y WB**

 **Capítulo once: Amor prohibido**

* * *

Estaba en Londres tal como le prometió a Hermione para ayudarle con la mudanza, tenía una sensación de agobio en el pecho cada vez que la miraba desde ese día en la fiesta de Potter. La había visto desnuda, entregada al placer, totalmente feliz mientras intimaba con Weasley y algo dentro de él parecía haberse roto para siempre. Hermione estaba enamorada perdidamente de Weasley y nada ni nadie podría romper esa atracción que ella parecía tener por ese simplón sin modales. ¿Cambiaría algo si él exponía sus sentimientos ahora?, le era doloroso comprender que él tenía mucho que perder solo para que Hermione le confirme que no lo quería de la misma manera.

Abrió una caja para sacar los libros de ella, mientras Hermione iba y venía instalando cosas en los estantes.

-¿Vas a mudarte aquí con Weasley?.- pregunto sin poder aguantar más la angustia en su pecho.

-No.

-Sé sincera conmigo, no sé lo diré a nuestros padres.- rogó tratando de no sonar desesperado.

-Sé que no se lo dirías a nuestros padres, pero no es así.

-¿Entonces?.- le cuestionó.- ambos vienen a Londres y…

-Él se alojará en los dormitorios de la universidad ¿contento?

-Pero creí que era toda una joda para distraer a nuestros padres.

La vio morderse el labio un segundo.

-Se lo pedí, pero él me dijo que no.

-¡¿Qué?!

Weasley definitivamente era un idiota.

-Lo que escuchaste, y ¿sabes qué? No quiero ahondar en ese tema.

Ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a revolver otra caja.

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Creí que Ron no te agradaba.- cuestiono ella riendo.

-Y no me agrada… es solo que no logro entender por qué no quiere instalarse contigo si son novios.

Weasley era un completo descerebrado.

-Bueno… me dijo que aún no estaba listo para dar este paso, que era bastante responsabilidad y me recalco que me ama por sobre todo. Lo entiendo, porque esta también es mi primera relación seria y quiero que funcione porque lo amo.

-Creí que amabas a Viktor.

-Olvida eso, Viktor fue menos que nada.

-¡Cierto! Olvidaba que Cormac era nada.

-Olvida a Cormac también.

-¿Quieres que olvide a Ron de igual forma?

-¡No! Con Ron es diferente, de verdad quiero que funcione.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo amo.

-Eso no me parece un argumento.

-Es solo que con él me siento diferente, con Ron todo es posible. Él no solo me escucha, también se preocupa de mí y a veces hay detalles pequeños de mi personalidad que no me doy cuenta, pero él conoce cada pequeño gesto.

-Eso es equivalente al amor de una mujer por un gato.

-¡Qué divertida broma!.- ironizo ella.- No me entenderás hasta que lo sientas.

-Qué sabes tú que siento y que no.

-No lo sé, tal vez soy demasiado abierta con mis emociones y comparto mucho contigo, pero tú no me cuentas nada. La verdad cuando estás ebrio te saco más información y no debería ser así.

-No deberías tomar ventaja de mi estado de conciencia.

-Bueno, tú eres el que me busca cuando estás ebrio y quieres hablar de tus sentimientos yo solo escucho.

-¿Y qué te he dicho que sea tan relevante?

-Me dijiste que tenías un amor prohibido con una chica muy especial, pero realmente nunca entendí eso de prohibido con Pansy. ¿A qué te referías?

-A nada, no sé qué cosas digo ebrio.

-Es una lástima, eres muy divertido. Ron dice que es amigo de tu personalidad sin conciencia.

Apretó los dientes antes de volver al tema anterior.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te tomaste el rechazo de él?

-Sinceramente, horrible. No lo entendí en un comienzo y le grite que no me amaba, pero cuando él me explico me calme.

-Y luego follaron.

-No, habíamos follado antes de que todo eso pasara.

-Siempre tan sincera.

-Es un defecto más que una virtud.

-Pero bueno, supongo que van a verse a menudo si lo tienes en la misma ciudad.

-Él se alojara en los dormitorios de la universidad y claro que puede venir a visitarme cada vez que quiera, pero con las prácticas de fútbol y basquetbol no sé cómo nos arreglaremos.

Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¡Tienes miedo a que te deje!.- dijo sorprendido al ver sus ojos.- Nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de chica.

-Claro que tengo miedo de que me deje ¡joder! Estoy completamente enamorada de él. Draco no lo entiendes, yo trato de hacerme la fuerte, pero él es un hombre guapo que cualquier mujer querría tener.

Él se acercó y la cobijo en sus brazos tratando de mitigar su dolor. No le gustaba verla llorar de esa forma tan patética por un hombre como Ronald Weasley.

-Todo estará bien entre ustedes.- dijo sobando su espalda a pesar que rogaba que fuera todo lo contrario.

-¿De verdad crees eso Draco?

-Sí, lo creo.- mintió.

Ella le sonrió y él se encargó de secar sus lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo de verdad, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Él le sonrió tibiamente al recordar que eso eran ambos… nada más que hermanos.

-Pero somos amigos por sobre todo, ¿no?.

-Por supuesto.- respondió ella abrazándose más a él.- Junto a papá eres el hombre más importante en mi vida.

-¿Más que Weasley?.- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por sobre Ron.

Draco sonrió encantado al escuchar eso.

-Te amo, solo quiero verte feliz Hermione.- dijo sintiendo su corazón crujir.

-No lo digo muy a menudo.- le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.- Pero quiero que sepas que te amo Draco, gracias por llegar a mi vida.

Ella se removió un poco entre sus brazos y sus labios llegaron a su mejilla donde deposito un suave beso. Él se quedó estático un segundo antes de sonreírle de vuelta mientras ella se desenredaba de sus brazos y cogía su teléfono.

-Pediré una pizza, es hora de comer.

-Claro.- respondió mecánicamente antes de volver a su labor, pero está vez se sentía diferente… de alguna manera recobro la esperanza de que algún día Hermione le ame de la misma manera.- Y Hermione…

-¿sí?.- pregunto la castaña levantando la cabeza.

-Prometo que algún día te hablare de ese _amor prohibido_.

00

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas por los comentarios! ¿Por qué creen que Ron no acepto ir a vivir con ella?**

 **El próximo cap trae una sorpresa Dramione! Atentas :D**


	12. La mujer de su vida

**Declaimer: Todo es propiedad de JKR y la WB**

 **Capítulo doce: La mujer de su vida.**

* * *

Era Noviembre cuando decidió visitar a su hermana en Londres por primera vez desde que iniciaron las clases en septiembre, no la veía desde que estuvieron pasando un fin de semana en Ottery junto a sus padres y esas tres semanas se le habían hecho eternas. Toco el timbre insistentemente dos veces antes de que ella llegue a abrirle.

-¡Draco! Qué sorpresa tan agradable ¡Te estaba esperando!.

Iba tan desarreglada a recibirlo que se preguntó si estaba durmiendo aún.

-¡He terminado un trabajo recién ahora! ¿Qué terrible, no? Más tarde me acompañaras a la universidad, quiero mostrarte todo.

Tuvieron un adorable paseo por la ciudad, almorzaron y cenaron fuera. Después volvieron al piso, en donde Hermione le pidió que se pusiera guapo porque quería llevarle a bailar junto a sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- le pregunto ella mostrando su atuendo y él se quedó con la boca seca al ver lo sexy que se veía en aquel vestido negro que marcaba su figura.- ¿Es muy revelador o debería ponerme otro?

-Te ves bien, realmente bien.

-Gracias, Ron me lo regalo.

-¿Él?

-Sí, fue una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Vendrá Weasley?

El buen humor parecía que se había esfumado.

-No, tiene exámenes toda la semana y le es fundamental aprobar para conservar sus becas.

Hermione se puso un abrigo antes de salir del edificio tomada de su brazo. Hablaron de tantas cosas que la caminata al local se le hizo corta. Él le sugirió tomar un taxi, por si tenía frío, pero ella negó enseguida.

-¡Herms!.- grito una joven acercándose a ellos.- Tenemos una mesa reservada… ¿Es que has cambiado de novio? Déjame decirte que este es igual de guapo.

-Es Draco, te he hablado de él.

-¡Madre mía! Es tremendamente guapo.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Draco al tiempo que la mujer se colgaba de su cuello para darle un par de besos en las mejillas.

-Hola galán.

Las amigas de Hermione estaban fascinadas con él, todas querían saber más de su vida, que hacía, porque no había ido a visitar a su hermana antes. Draco trato de responder todo con una sonrisa, aunque encontró bastante zonzas a las jóvenes. De pronto todas se levantaron para ir a bailar y él se quedó con una pelinegra llamada Lisa que estaba empeñada en coquetear con él.

-No puedo creer que al fin conozco al hermano de Hermione…

-Sí, ya lo has dicho.- respondió algo agriado por la situación.

La joven ni se inmuto de la respuesta tan poco agradable.

-Tenemos que bailar.- sugirió de pronto.

-Primero iré a la barra por algo de beber.- respondió al notar que la castaña ya no estaba cerca de su vista.

-Te acompañaré.

-Gracias Lisa.- le respondió.- pero puedo ir solo.

-Venga, que creo que yo igual necesito algo.

Draco maldijo lo pegajosa que era esa mujer, era obvio que quería tratar de tener suerte con él esa noche. Ya en la barra volvió a buscar a Hermione y la encontró bailando con un sujeto de cabello rubio.

-¿Con quién baila Hermione?.- le pregunto a su acompañante.

-Con Paul.

-¿Quién es Paul?

-Él va en segundo año de leyes, a veces nos resuelve dudas… bueno lo hace porque está enamorado de Hermione.

-¿Qué?.

-Siempre trata de liársela en las fiestas, es tan insistente.- lisa soltó una carcajada y paso una mano por su pecho.

-¿Qué hay de Weasley?

-¿El novio de Hermie?

-Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Se llama Hermione, los diminutivos no le quedan.

Lisa enarco las cejas y se alejó un poco.

-¿Por qué eres tan aburrido? He tratado de ser amable contigo, no sé qué he dicho que te has molestado tanto.

-Solo… lo lamento. No soy bueno haciendo nuevos amigos.

La mujer le sonrió y volvió a poner sus pegajosas manos sobre su cuerpo y él no tuvo el valor de apartarla. No cuando quería obtener información.

-Entonces Lisa ¿Weasley sabe lo de Paul?

-¿Saber?.- soltó una risa como si la idea fuera estúpida.- No, por supuesto que no. Lo de Paul no es nada… ¿por qué tendría que saberlo?.

-Creí que Hermione le contaría algo así.

-Hermione no siente nada por Paul.

Draco le echó una ojeada a la pareja que bailaba a gusto a unos metros de él, podía ver como el bastardo sonreía abiertamente al tener ese momento con ella.

-¿Y por qué bailaría con él a pesar de saber lo que siente por ella?

-Porque… ¡Paul es tan atractivo! ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? A Hermione solo le gusta… jugar y no la culpo ¡con semejante bombón!. Venga, me canse de charlar. Es hora de bailar.

Sintiéndose un rehén de aquella compañera de Hermione fue a la pista a bailar un par de canciones antes de volver a sentarse a la mesa.

-Necesito beber algo.- dijo excusándose.- y un descanso.

Lisa sujeto su mano, pero él se soltó del agarre y tomaron asiento nuevamente junto a Hermione y Paul que conversaban algo en la mesa.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?.- le grito Hermione en medio del ruido del lugar.

-Sí.- mintió tratando de alcanzar su mano sobre la mesa.- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Creí que lo estabas disfrutando.- respondió algo sorprendida la castaña.- Lisa se muere por bailar un poco más contigo.

Hermione soltó su mano, acabo de un solo trago todo lo que quedaba en su copa y guiñándole un ojo le pidió a Paul que fueran a bailar un poco más, mientras Lisa se quedó a su lado hablando algo que él no tomo asunto.

-¿Conoces a Weasley, no?.- le interrumpió.

-Sí, claro que lo conozco.

-Dime Lisa, ¿Cómo va su relación? Recuerdo que en el colegio vivían peleándose, la verdad es que nunca vi futuro a su relación.

-Bueno… ellos tienen esas tontas peleas de novios, pero nada grave. Él es taaaan adorable con Hermione, el otro día vino a buscarla a la facultad…

-Sí entendí. Ya me quedo claro cuánto se aman.- respondió asqueado.

Hablaron un poco más de la universidad hasta que la mano de la futura abogada acaricio su pierna para ir subiendo más arriba de manera peligrosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- le pregunto alarmado.

-¿No es obvio?.- respondió ella antes de besarle.

Se quedó estático un momento hasta que reacciono y se apartó con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, me apetece bailar.

Se levantó de la silla y fueron a bailar un par de canciones. A lo lejos vio a Hermione en la barra bebiendo con el rubio y riendo a carcajadas. Estaba ebria, lo sabía. Nunca se le dio muy bien eso de beber.

Por otra parte evito besarse otra vez con Lisa, ella pareció entender el mensaje porque no insistió nuevamente y con el ego algo herido le informo que iría al baño, y en lo que resto en la noche no volvió a acercarse a él.

La noche llego a su fin y Hermione iba totalmente ebria cuando volvieron a casa. Se reía a carcajadas de cualquier cosa y él se encargó de sujetarla de la cintura para que ella no se desplomara en el suelo. Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta del departamento y por último la llevo a su cama, donde la cubrió con el edredón para protegerla del frío.

-¿Ya estás dormida?.- le pregunto luego de volver del baño para verificar como se encontraba, Hermione no le respondió.

Se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla con cariño, paso sus dedos con delicadeza por su cabello que estaba algo enredado y sonrió contento de la posibilidad.

-Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes.- confeso mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud.- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no puedes culparme por amarte, ¿Lo escuchaste? Te amo Hermione.

Aproximo sus labios a los de ella y la beso con cuidado de no despertarla. Disfrutando el contacto se alejó de ella con una sonrisa. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, y jamás pensó que su primer beso con ella sería de esa manera, pero le gusto. Se negó a recriminarse de tomar ventaja de su estado de inconsciencia, porque de otra manera no podría haberle dicho que la amaba y luego besarla.

-Te amo.- volvió a repetir y presiono nuevamente los labios a los de ella.- Te amo Hermione.

La observo unos segundos, y ella se revolvió en la cama antes de darse vuelta al otro lado.

-Te amo Ron.- murmuro dormida sin abrir los ojos.

Draco se levantó de la cama y apagando la luz se fue de regreso a su habitación meditando, aquella noche de otoño no prometía nada, sin embargo lo cumplió todo. Había probado sus labios, le había dicho que la amaba, y eso lo hacía feliz, porque estaba seguro de que ella era _la mujer de su vida_.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Eso me motiva a actualizar rápido :D**


	13. Un amor sin reparos

_Todo es propiedad de JKR y los de la WB, no hay lucro con este fic._

 **Capitulo trece: un amor sin reparos**

* * *

La navidad se acercó y él volvió a casa de sus padres completamente decidido de poner fin a su relación con Pansy, pero al no encontrarla en su casa decidió vagar por el centro hasta entrar en un café para beber algo, sin embargo para su mala suerte Hermione estaba allí con su pandilla del colegio, pero al menos no se veía por ningún lado Weasley.

-¡Draco!.- dijo ella levantándose de la silla para saludarle.- ¡Te extrañe! Te queda muy bien la barba.

-Gracias, yo también te extrañe.

Lo invito a unirse a la mesa y paso la tarde compartiendo su experiencia como universitario en Cambridge. Potter les invitó a fumar a su casa más tarde y su hermana respondió por ambos al decir que tal vez irían.

-¡Te ves tan diferente!.- le dijo sujetando su brazo para caminar por la calle cubierta de nieve.- Realmente te extrañe Draco.

-Y yo a ti Hermione. Por cierto ¿Dónde has dejado a Weasley?

-Bueno…- la escucho titubear.- No lo he visto en una semana.

-¿Terminaron?

-No.- negó enseguida.- Pero él tuvo exámenes y yo también y fue imposible vernos. Luego él no alcanzo a comprar un pasaje para el mismo horario que yo y peleamos porque hubo un error de comunicación entre nosotros, entonces viaje antes.

-Quieres decir que están peleados.

-Sí, pero nos arreglaremos cuando nos veamos. Estoy segura.

Caminaron a casa y cenaron en compañía de sus padres que estaban emocionados de la primera cena juntos después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Ron vendrá a cenar mañana? ¿Qué hay de Pansy?.

-No, estará con sus padres.- respondió enseguida, planeaba ver a la muchacha en dos días más para poner fin al noviazgo. Por el rabillo vio como Hermione tardo en contestar.

-Sí, él vendrá. Está encantado con la invitación mamá.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharla, Probablemente Weasley ni siquiera sabía que estaba invitado por lo que le había dicho anteriormente Hermione.

Más tarde toco su puerta para conversar.

-Hermione ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Cuando entro pudo ver como ella estaba de espaldas mientras se colocaba la parte de arriba de su pijama y los recuerdos de la noche en casa de Harry inundaron su cabeza.

-¿qué pasa?.

-¿Eh?

-Tocaste mi puerta por una razón ¿no?

Trato de serenarse un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso durante la cena? ¿Él sabe que está invitado?

-Lo sabe, pero no confirmo nada.

-¿Por qué has dicho que vendrá?

-Es solo… una corazonada. Él… me ama, por supuesto que querrá verme en navidad.

-¿Y si le llamas?

-No, estoy esperando que él me llame.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así funcionan las cosas.

¿Qué clase de lógica era está? Estaban peleados y en una semana no se habían dicho una palabra. Hermione asumía cosas por Weasley, y probablemente Weasley no estaba ni siquiera interesado en verle. Ese pelirrojo era un jodido gilipollas por lo que le hacía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Es tu novio ¿no?

-Bueno, tal vez simplemente no estoy preparada para que él diga que esta relación no está funcionando.

Esa era información nueva de suma relevancia.

-¿Crees que después de todo va a dejarte?

Ella se mordió el labio. Estaba nerviosa.

-Nos hemos visto poco, realmente poco en estos meses. Él está muy copado de tiempo y yo no estoy cooperando mucho cuando le exijo que nos veamos, entonces no siempre está de humor. Hemos peleado mucho…

-Es un idiota.

-¡No!.- rebatió ella.- yo me pongo idiota cuando entro en pánico. Ron trata de calmarme, pero reconozco que mi carácter no es el más dócil ¿sabes? Creo que voy a perderlo y lo asfixió a tal punto que nadie lo toleraría.

-No creo que seas tú la culpable.

-Lo creas o no es así, ¿Quieres escuchar una patética confesión?

-Dime.

-Yo le escuche por el teléfono decirme que quería que viajáramos a las siete de la tarde el viernes, porque él salía de un examen a las cinco. Pero compre un boleto para el jueves a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- pregunto con incredulidad.

-Porque creí que… él se daría cuenta lo molesta que estaba por no visitarme y… no sé. Ahora Ron está aquí en su casa, pero no ha venido a visitarme en lo que va del día.

Ella sollozo en su hombro.

-Hermione, Weasley no es el único hombre en el mundo.

-Pero si todo esto termina será por mi culpa ¿Qué debo hacer Draco? Creí que era madura, pero cuando se trata de él no sé qué hacer.

-Voy a terminar con Pansy.- le soltó de la nada.- No la amo y creo que esto de la relación a la distancia no funciona.

-¡Draco! Eso es terrible, al menos nos tendremos el uno al otro para vivir este periodo…

El golpeteo en la puerta evito que ella terminara con la idea.

-Adelante.- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Hola Hermione… hola Draco.

Ronald Weasley estaba en la habitación de su hermana en busca de ella, después de que casi se acabara esa estúpida relación para siempre. ¿Por qué pasaba esto, justo ahora?

-Necesito hablar contigo Hermione.-

Con la seriedad que hablo le hizo creer que tal vez esto si acabaría esa noche. Vio como a Hermione le tembló el labio y él oculto su sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches a ambos.

Se recostó en la cama escuchando los gritos de ambos, las acusaciones iba de un lado a otro y él sonrió libremente al darse cuenta que nadie lo reprendería por sonreír abiertamente por el termino de aquella relación que ya había durado demasiado a su parecer.

De pronto los gritos se detuvieron y él pego el oído a la pared y se alejó disgustado al escuchar cómo se reconciliaban. Camino afuera de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Hermione salía de la habitación de la mano de Ron.

-¿Quieres ir a casa de Harry?

-¿Vas a salir? ¡Creí que dormirías!

-Eso fue antes de saber que Ron vendría ¿verdad mi amor?

-Exacto, ¿Por qué no vienes Draco? Será divertido.

-No gracias, estoy cansado por el viaje.

La castaña asintió y beso a su novio antes de volver a ingresar a su habitación para cambiarse el vestuario.

-Hermione dice que no tienes mucho tiempo para ella últimamente.- le reprocho enseguida.

-Es solo por ahora mientras me adapto al ritmo de la universidad, pero sé que todo se compondrá el siguiente mes. Necesitaba pasar de manera satisfactoria mis primeras pruebas y asegurar mis becas.

-La has dejado sola mucho tiempo.

-No fue a propósito.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella como cuando ibas al colegio?

Esperaba ver en sus ojos si él mentía. Quería que Weasley ya no la amara nunca más.

-Por supuesto, eso lo tengo claro. Realmente amo a tu hermana si es lo que te preocupa, no quiero que todo esto acabe, me siento a gusto con ella y solo con ella.- el pelirrojo se remojo los labios antes de continuar.- Las cosas que he vivido y sentido con Hermione, no las he vivido ni sentido con nadie más.

-Me gustaría creerte.- contrataco Draco aprovechando la ausencia de la castaña.- Londres es una ciudad enorme a diferencia de este pueblucho.

-En Londres solo hay una chica que me importe al igual que en este _pueblucho_ como llamas a Ottery. Amo a Hermione tal como ella me ama.

Draco le dio una mirada de profundo rencor y no alcanzo a decir nada más, ya que la castaña salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy lista.

Hermione se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y se marchó con Ron, mientras él regresó a su habitación y cerro con un portazo. Sabía muy bien a que van a casa de Harry, a su motel personal.

-Maldito desgraciado.- murmuró golpeando la almohada.

Justo que las cosas marchaban bien la apartaba de su mirada.

00

Estaban todos bebidos en casa, los empleados tenían libre ya que Hermione y su madre se habían encargado de la cena para sorprenderlos. La verdad, era que había resultado casi en un fracaso cuando quemaron el pavo, pero todos pusieron buena cara e hicieron como si no importaba. Finalmente sus padres se habían ido a dormir luego del festejo.

Él seguía bebiendo solo en el salón viendo la televisión preguntándose donde se había perdido su hermana con el bastardo que tenía por novio. Seguramente estaban en la comodidad de su cuarto revolcándose mientras él despechado seguía en el sillón. Apago el televisor y las luces cuando y camino al baño cuando escucho la inconfundible risa de su hermana algo ebria en el despacho de su padre.

-Y aquí papá deja papeles importantes… ¿por qué son importantes? no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Hermione… baja la voz.- pidió Weasley riendo con ella.

-Solo estamos hablando ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

-No lo sé, tal vez podemos despertar al resto.

-¿Sabes? De verdad extrañaba hablar contigo de esta forma.

-Ebrios.

-Sí en parte, pero me refiero a solo estar así abrazados sin la tensión de la universidad.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Han sido meses duros.

-Extrañaba acariciar tu cabello, ¡joder! Extrañaba todo de ti Hermione.

-Yo extrañaba besarte.

-Te amo.- dijo él.- De verdad te amo Hermione.

-Yo también te amo Ron.

Vio como la castaña se sentó a horcajadas del pelirrojo y comenzó el vaivén de caderas por parte de ambos entre gemidos ahogados, pero Ron la detuvo.

-No quiero hacerlo contigo así ¿entiendes? Estamos medio ebrios y alborotados, y no quiero sentir que me sobrepase contigo.

-No lo estás haciendo, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

-Mañana podremos hacerlo.- atrapo sus labios en un beso rápido.

-No es cierto. Mañana te iras y me dejarás sola por meses.

-No, no es cierto. Me quedaré contigo una semana completa al mes lo prometo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Realmente quiero que esto funcione.

Draco se alejó de la puerta y les observo salir de la habitación riendo de quien sabe qué cosa.

Pero la que no rio nada fue Hermione al almuerzo del día siguiente cuando su padre le mostró el preservativo que hallo en el suelo de su despacho frente a todos. Les dijo que si querían intimar descartaran su oficina y que esperaba que eso jamás se repita.

Él encontró muy cómico todo, sobre todo como Weasley trataba de pedir disculpas una y otra vez sin conseguirlo ante los ojos severos de su padre. Pero la sonrisa de un segundo se otro se congelo en sus labios y sus facciones se endurecieron producto de la rabia y el reproche, cuando se percató que aunque Hermione y Weasley hicieran las cosas incorrectas aun así podían seguir viviendo un amor libre, **_un amor sin reparos_** de nadie.

00

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas por leer y por los comentarios. Me animan a continuar :) Besos y paciencia!**

 **La relación con Pansy ya no daba para más! Distancia + nada de amor, es una mala combinación.**


	14. Fuera de sus vidas

**Declaimer: Todo es propiedad de JKR y WB.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Fuera de sus vidas**

* * *

No podía concentrarse en la guía de economía que tenía en sus manos y le apremiaba resolver los resultados que tenía escritos en la hoja, pero su mente seguía en las vacaciones de navidad y la adorable sonrisa de Hermione. El último día en casa fue maravilloso, Weasley no apareció porque la vergüenza de enfrentar a su padre nuevamente fue mayor que cualquier palabra desagradable que él le dijera, así que Hermione estuvo disponible para él y sus charlas por horas. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que el ruido del teléfono al sonar en la otra habitación lo hizo brincar.

-¿Diga?

-Draco, ¿Te ha llamado Ron?.- la voz de Hermione se oía desesperada.

-¿Tiene mi número?

-Se lo he dado está tarde, hace un rato.

-¿Por qué Weasley debería llamarme? ¿Estás llorando?

Ella a modo de respuesta sollozo más fuerte.

-Es solo que… sabe lo de Paul. De alguna manera se enteró de lo de Paul y no quiere verme.

-Espera, ¿me dices que se enteró de que sales a bailar con Paul?.- dijo tratando de sonar sorprendido. No sabía que tardaría tanto que aquella nota se deslizara bajo la puerta de la mugrosa habitación en la universidad de la comadreja. Era increíble que conseguir que alguien le enviara un anónimo a Weasley por fin lo ponía fuera de sus vidas. Draco no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no echar a reír, eso era prueba suficiente de que el dinero podía comprar la felicidad, si hubiera sido posible hubiera saltado de emoción para celebrarlo.

-Me dijo que alguien nos vio besarnos el sábado pasado. Alguien deslizo bajo su puerta una fotografía de mí y Paul bailando y al reverso decía _Mira a quien besa cuando te das la vuelta._ ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡No me digas! ¿Quién le diría esa mentira? Hermione cálmate por favor.

-No es una mentira del todo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto soltando el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Paul me beso un día, solo fue un beso, después de eso lo aparte y este sábado ni siquiera bailamos, solo nos saludamos. No sé quién podría querer decirle eso a Ron… es todo tan extraño.

Draco apretó los puños molesto. ¿Es que acaso no podría siquiera salirle bien esta jugada?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ocurrió? ¡Qué coño estabas pensando! Hermione, Paul es un maldito hijo de puta.

-Draco ¡por favor! No significo nada, amo a Ron. Si él te llama, te lo suplico Draco, debes hablar a mi favor, decirle que sabes cuánto lo amo y que conoces a Paul… que Paul no es nadie.

-¿Te gusta Paul?

-No, no desvíes la conversación. Asegúrate de que Ron te crea, lo necesito.

-¿Entonces por qué le engañaste? Deberías romper con él, uno no va besando a las personas porque sí.

-Creo que Paul está detrás de todo esto.- ella gimoteo al teléfono.- Creí que podríamos ser amigos, fui una estúpida. No conozco a nadie más que pudiera querer que Ron y yo rompamos.

El rubio tenso la mandíbula.

-Sí tienes razón, de seguro fue ese idiota. Hermione… no llores.

-No concibo la idea de una vida sin Ron ¿entiendes?. Es como si algo faltara.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-Está bien, si él me llama le diré tu versión ¿contenta?

-Gracias Draco, estaré eternamente…

-Debo colgar, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sí, si lo entiendo.

-Adiós.

-Te quie…

Cortó la llamada totalmente molestó. Le importaba una mierda si Weasley tenía el corazón roto en este momento, si creía que era un cornudo o pensaba estupideces de Hermione. Draco estaba pensando en Paul, ese estúpido que creía que podría arrebatarle a Hermione si Weasley la dejaba. ¿Cómo nunca supo el peligro que él significaba?.

Espero la llamada de Weasley, pero él nunca le llamo.

Una semana más tarde Hermione lo puso al corriente nuevamente sobre su vida, Ronald seguía sin saber quién estaba detrás del anónimo y había decidido que darse un tiempo era lo mejor para ambos, por el bien de la relación.

-Hermione no es el fin del mundo.

-Para mí si lo es.- hipo ella al otro lado de la línea.- Ron no quiere verme.

-Fue un malentendido, seguro se arreglara.

-No es así, hoy le llame para que almorcemos pero él no quiso. Insiste en que un tiempo será lo mejor.

-Tal vez… es lo mejor.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Deberías estar de mi lado! ¿Sabes lo infeliz que soy sin él?

-Debes ser fuerte ¡por el amor de Dios! No es la primera vez que acabas una relación.

-Fui una estúpida, no creí que Paul trataría de sabotear mi relación. Estoy segura que fue él ¿Quién más podría hacer ese tipo de maldad?

-Hermione da vuelta la página, eso ya es pasado. Tenías una relación y ahora no ¡Es así de fácil!

-No, no debería ser así. Quería salir y divertirme con mis amigas, pero no quería lastimar su corazón. Yo lo amo.

-Solo… no pienses más en ello.

-Lo amo y él a mi ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

-¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?

Hablaron un poco más y él prometió visitarla el siguiente fin de semana. Después de colgar con una sonrisa en los labios fue al refrigerador por una cerveza para celebrar, ya que después de lo que parecía una eternidad para él al fin podría decir que Weasley estaba prácticamente _fuera de sus vidas_.

oo

* * *

 **No voy a juzgar la actitud de ninguno de los personajes de los que escribo, pero como obras pagas ¿no? Aún quedan años de historia, y tal vez entre ellos mismos se hagan infelices mientras cada uno busca la felicidad, después de todo cada acción tiene una reacción para bien o para mal.**


End file.
